Eterno Amor
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Nada a preparou para o que estava por vir. Um amor inesperado a bordou. Mais para sua surpresa ele tinha presas e olhos cor de sangue. E a aparência de um anjo caído.
1. Prólogo

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Prólogo

Ela sentou-se sobre a grande arvore do jardim, não se importando pelo adiantado da hora. Queria ardentemente ver as estrelas que urgiam tão lindas no céu de Londres.

A brisa leve e fria da noite fez uma flor cair em seu colo. Sorria para a bela flor a pegando e acariciando as delicadas pétalas.

Sobressaltou-se ao ouvir um ruído saindo da escuridão.

-Quem, está ai?– Sussurrou, estreitando os olhos tentando encontrar algo em meio ao breu.

Como vento, ele estava na frente dela. Nunca na vida ela vira algo tão bonito e assustador ao mesmo tempo. Ele tinha os cabelos cor de bronze e desalinhados. A pele era pálida seu rosto era anguloso e másculo, as feições mais perfeitas que já vira. Mais os olhos eram vermelho como sangue e a olham de um jeito que a fazia se arrepiar.

-Que... Quem é você?- Ela perguntou em um fôlego, ele sorriu maliciosamente e passou um dedo pela bochecha dela.

Ela se afastou dele sentindo seu toque extremamente gelado. Ele riu e se aproximou mais dela puxando-a pela cintura.

** -Não tenha medo criança. Não lhe machucarei – **Ela estremeceu diante do contato do corpo dele.

Ele a puxou para si, descobrindo seu pescoço delicado. Passou os dedos frios em uma caricia realmente agradável, que a fez fechar os olhos e suspirar. Ele riu e passou a língua por toda a extensão do pescoço dela a fazendo gemer. Ele sorriu e murmurou com a boca sobre a pele dela.

**-Talvez você goste – **Ele murmurou antes de cravar os dentes no pescoço dela. Ela estremeceu sentindo- se fraca como se sua vida fosse sugada. Mas ao mesmo tempo sentia uma sensação prazerosa que ela não podia compreender.

Quando já sentia as pernas fracas e as forças se esvaindo ele retirou os dentes passando a língua onde antes estavam suas prezas.

-Divino. O melhor que já provei – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela e a depositou no chão com delicadeza.

-Bella – ela abriu os olhos diante do grito angustiado de sua mãe

Ela tentou abrir os olhos mais já não tinha forças para se mexer deu um leve sorriso e voltou a fechar os olhos.

-Bella querida o que houve?- Ouviu sua mãe chamá-la, mas parecia tão distante...- O que aconteceu?

-Eu vi um **anjo.** – Ela murmurou antes da inconsciência a dominar


	2. Chapter 1

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Um**

** O Baile**

** N**o ano de 1918, a alta sociedade de Londres se divertia em bailes de gala. Onde as damas usavam seus melhores vestidos, e os rapazes cortejavam as moças de sua preferência.

Na época em que o melhor jeito de abordar a jovem de sua preferência era pela dança. Ela observa o ritual de romance que sempre via nos bailes que freqüentava.

Não podia deixar de admirar as moças que davam voltas e mais voltas pelo grande salão enquanto seus respectivos pares a guiavam em danças animadas.

A jovem de pele branca como creme, os cabelos e olhos de um tom chocolate, sorriu vendo os casais dançarem. Mas não pode evitar soltar um muxoxo. Não importava o que fazia... seu anjo não saia de sua cabeça. Sabia que devia temê-lo, mas não era temor que ele lhe causava.

Mordeu o lábio com força ao se lembrar que passou uma semana acamada por causa do que ele lhe fizera. E nem assim conseguia parar de pensar nele.

-_Concede-me essa dança_?- Uma voz aveludada a tirou de seus pensamentos. Olhou para o dono da voz e estacou ao vê-lo diante de si em toda a sua gloria e beleza.

-Si... Sim- ela esticou a mão, que foi colocada na dele. Ele sorria para ela. Por um momento pensou estar equivocada achando que não podia ser seu anjo.

Mais seu toque frio e o sorriso maroto. O mesmo sorriso que deu antes de cravar as presas em seu pescoço o denunciava.

Ele a levou para o meio do salão e rodeou sua cintura com a mão. O mesmo tremor e excitamento que percorreram seu corpo quando ele a mordera voltara diante de seu toque.

Com um giro ele iniciou a dança. Seus corpos se colaram e ela sentia seu hálito frio contra sua pele.

-Senti falta do seu gosto- Ele sussurrou contra a pele dela a fazendo se arrepiar.

-Vai morder-me de novo?- Ele riu e beijou o pescoço dela. Ela estremeceu

-É um convite?

-Nã... Não- Ele riu de novo e a apertou mais junto a si.

-Voltei ao seu jardim todos os dias. Mais você não apareceu. – Ele parecia realmente triste e ela acabou respondendo sem pensar

-Sinto-o muito. Estive acamada- Ele deu uma gargalhada a fazendo corar

-Estou brincando beleza. Eu que devia pedir perdão. Da próxima vez vou me conter e sugar um pouco menos. Mesmo sendo difícil me controlar diante de um sangue tão doce. – Ela engoliu em seco e olhou fixamente para ele

-Então vai me morder de novo?

-Sim- Ele sussurrou roçando os dentes na curvatura do pescoço dela e se afastou.

Bella olhou em volta e viu que os casais já recomeçavam outra dança. A música já havia acabado e ela nem notara.

Ela não notara nada que não fosse ele. Devia contar a seu pai, a sua mãe que o homem que a atacara na outra noite havia voltado. Mais algo dentro de si, gritava contra a razão.

Por algum motivo queria vê-lo de novo, e o mais mórbido é que queria que ele a mordesse de novo.

Voltou a se sentar e sua mãe correu ate ela.

-Bella querida quem era o rapaz que lhe tirou para dançar?

-Oh, esqueci de perguntar seu nome. – Ela disse com tristeza. Realmente queria saber o nome dele

-É um belo rapaz- Comentou sua mãe a fazendo corar.

-Sim de fato muito bonito

-Sobre o que vocês conversaram?- Bella torceu as mãos nervosamente

-Nada de mais. – Ela disse enquanto mordia o lábio inferior com força.

-Será que ele te fará a corte?

-Mamãe – Bella repreendeu a mãe

-Que foi já esta na idade de se casar.

-Eu só dancei uma dança com o rapaz e já quer me casar com ele?!

-E o que tem de mais? Sabes muito bem que se não escolher logo, seu pai escolhera para você- Estremeceu diante das palavras da mãe.

Tinha-se uma coisa pior que a morte para uma jovem de sua época, era ter um casamento arranjado. As maiorias das jovens que seus pais arranjavam os casamentos, eram sempre com condes e duques. Todos velhos e decrépitos.

Franziu o cenho e voltou a olhar para os casais que rodopiavam pelo grande salão. Tentou vê-lo entre os casais mais ele não estava. Sorriu pensando que ele somente dançara com ela.

Afastado de todos, oculto atrás nas sombras, ele espreitava. Desde aquela noite que sentia necessidade de estar perto dela.

Já provara muitos sabores diferentes em sua existência. Mais nenhum igual o dela. Seu gosto doce ainda dançava em sua boca.

Só de estar perto dela, sentia sua boca encher de água. Desejava-a como nunca desejou nada. E não gostava de desejar nada, tudo que ele queria ele pegava. E ele pretendia tomá-la para si muito em breve.

Não mentiu para ela quando disse que esperou por ela no jardim, queria-a como a muito não quis ninguém. Teria que se conter da próxima vez.

Diferente dos outros vampiros ele não matava as prezas só por matar. Não que não gostasse de ver suas vitimas sofrerem... ao contrario adorava!

Mais também gostava de apreciar um sangue tão quente e doce como o da bela morena. Somente por isso não a matara. Iria saborear o sangue dela ate enjoar. Ou achar um mais saboroso.

Não pode evitar sorrir ao vê-la conversar com a mãe sobre ele. A cada rubor dela sua fome rugia mais alto. Não podia evitar admirar a beleza dela.

Sua pele branca como creme, seu corpo pequeno e perfeito. O cabelo castanho mogno preso em um penteado da moda, o nariz pequeno e arrebitado e os olhos chocolates quentes que pareciam entrar na alma.

Sorte que ele não tinha uma alma. Sim no momento que foi transformado, perdeu sua alma. Transformou-se em um ser da escuridão. Se alimentando de sangue humano. E acumulando vitimas por sua existência fria e solitária.

Não que se arrepende. Por que não se arrependia. Adorava sentir o sangue quente escorrendo pela sua garganta e adorava os gritos quando mordia sua vitimas.

Mais ela não gritou. Olhou para ela novamente. Ela olhava pelo salão como se procurasse alguém. Quem ela estaria procurando, um noivo talvez, um rapaz por quem teria afeto.

Um rosnado baixo saiu de seu peito. Se ela tinha alguém em seu coração, ela devia esquecer. Pois agora ela pertencia a ele. Seu corpo, seu sangue e sua alma.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Dois**

** Morda-me**

Ela deitou na cama e olhou para o teto. Queria ter saído para o jardim, mais chegaram muito tarde do baile.

Seu anjo não saia um minuto sequer de sua mente. Tentava evitar pensar nele. Mais a cada minuto ele voltava a dominar seus pensamentos.

Revirou-se na cama, ficando de costas para a janela. Sentiu um vento frio e se arrepiou. Olhou para trás e viu a janela aberta. Sua testa se enrugou. O vento estaria tão forte aponto de abrir a janela? Pensou consigo mesma.

Levantou-se e caminhou para a janela. Tentou empurrá-la para baixo, mais a janela era muito pesada. Sentiu algo encostar-se a seu corpo por trás e ficou rígida diante do corpo contra o seu.

Mãos se estenderam e tocaram as suas, à ajudando a empurrar a janela para baixo. Assim que a janela se fechou, virou de frente encarando o seu anjo que sorria marotamente para ela.

Ofegou ao senti-lo tão próximo. Mais próximo do que quando dançaram. Ele tocou os lábios no pescoço dela a fazendo se arrepiar.

-O... O que faz aqui?- ele riu e passou os dentes de leve pelo pescoço dela

-Eu disse que viria.

-Achei que me esperaria no jardim!- Ela falou baixinho.

-Eu esperei mais você não apareceu. E eu me cansei de esperar. – ele lambeu o pescoço dela

A empurrou ate ela cair na cama. Ele se deitou sobre ela e beijou a testa dela, descendo os lábios pela bochecha, pescoço e ombro ela o empurrou quando os lábios dele tocaram seu busto.

Ele deu um rosnado alto a fazendo se encolher.

-Ousa me enfrentar menina.

-Queria me tocar – Ela respondeu indignada. Ele sorriu maliciosamente

-Me deixa te morder, mais não tocar?- Ela corou fortemente e evitou olhá-lo.

-Eu sou pura, não posso deixá-lo me tocar. Só meu marido poderá- Ele riu alto e a puxou para si.

-Criança eu lhe desejo. Mais não vou implorar seus gemidos. Quando quiser que eu te toque me peça. – E sem esperar resposta dela, ele cravou as presas no pescoço dela.

Ela sentiu a mesma sensação de novo. Um prazer indescritível a dominando. Mais ao mesmo tempo, sentia seu corpo se amolecendo. Ele tirou as presas de seu pescoço e lambeu aonde tinha mordido.

Ela se arrepiou, e gemeu com os lábios dele ainda colados a pele dela. A boca dele urgente correu pelo pescoço dela subindo e descendo. Os lábios escorregaram para as bochechas e depois pararam no canto da boca dela.

-Quer que te beije? – Ele sussurrou enquanto seus lábios desciam ate o queixo dela.

-Hummm – Ela gemeu o fazendo sorrir. A boca dele voltou para o pescoço dela dando leves mordidinhas

-Então me peça. – Ela ofegou

-Me beije – Ela clamou por ele. Sem se conter mais ele deslizou os lábios ate a boca dela. Sugando o lábio inferior. Ela gemeu alto abrindo a boca em um suspiro de rendição.

Ele colocou a língua na boca dela, provando o gosto, sua língua entrava e saia, sugando e chupando a língua dela.

Teve que admitir não imaginava que o gosto dela fosse tão bom quanto o sangue dela. Separou os lábios quando percebeu que ela precisava respirar. Mordiscou um ultima vez o lábio inferior dela e saiu de cima dela.

Ela o olhou confusa e se levantou ao vê-lo seguindo para a janela.

-Não te agradei? – Ela perguntou baixinho. Ele riu e num piscar de olhos estava na frente dela

-Me agradou muito- Seus lábios tocaram os dela gentilmente- Mas devo ir. Você tem que descansar, amanha venho lhe morder de novo. – Ele piscou a fazendo ofegar diante da promessa e fechou os olhos. Quando os abriu estava sozinha no quarto.

Deitou na cama e adormeceu logo.

Ela acordou na manha seguinte com um sorriso no rosto. Sua mãe percebeu sua animação mais nada disse, com certeza estava pensando no belo rapaz com quem dançara no baile dos Newton.

Bella tomou o café e pediu permissão para a mãe para passear pelo parque. Sua mãe lhe deu e ela se arrumou animada.

O dia estava escuro parecendo que ia chover. O sol era raro em Londres, poucas vezes eram contemplados com um dia de sol. Mais isso não impedia a jovem de caminhar alegre pelo parque.

Estava animada e olhava as flores sem prestar atenção nas pessoas a sua volta, o que lhe causou levar um encontrão com alguém. Teria caído se braços fortes não a tivessem lhe rodeado a cintura.

-Deves ser mais cuidadosa Srta. Swan. – Ela sorriu envergonhada e se separou do rapaz de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis

-Obrigada Sr. Newton. – Ele sorriu alegre e pegou a pequena mão e a beijou com delicadeza.

-Me chame de Mike.. Linda Bella.- Ela sorriu sem graça e assentiu.

–Posso lhe acompanhar? – Ela concordou e aceitou o braço que ele oferecia.

Caminharam em silencio por alguns minutos. Bella notou que eles estavam se afastando muito das pessoas. Sua testa se enrugou quando notou que estavam em uma parte do parque que era totalmente vazia.

-Por que estamos aqui Sr. Newton? – Ele sorriu e lhe rodeou a cintura a trazendo para perto

-Sabia que a vi ontem no baile. Pretendia lhe convidar a valsar, mas a vi com aquele rapaz. Você o olhava como se gostasse dele. – Ela tentou se soltar, mais ele era mais forte.

-E se gostasse o que tem com isso? – Mike riu sarcasticamente e passou a mão pelas costas dela.

-Eu gosto de ti Bella. E não gostei daquele homem abraçado a você.

-Esta me machucando Sr. Newton! – Ele riu e acariciou a face dela

-Não lute contra. Vou fazê-la minha e me pertencera. – E sem aviso ele prensou os lábios nos dela a machucando na força que usava. Ela se debatia freneticamente.

Ambos se assustaram quando ouviram um rosnado alto. Mike soltou Bella a jogando no chão. De cima de uma arvore ele saltou de modo elegante.

Bella correu ate seu anjo e o abraçou por trás, rodeando seus braços na cintura dele, enterrando assim seu rosto nas costas dele. Mike olhava desconfiado para o homem que protegia Bella. Os olhos do homem oscilaram de dourados para vermelho.

Mike se enrijeceu e deu um passo para trás.

-Vampiro. – Ele gritou apontando o dedo para o homem a sua frente. Ele riu e se aproximou de Mike.

-Não devia ter me reconhecido. Agora ira morrer. – Mike empalideceu e tentou correr. Mais o homem foi mais rápido e segurou pelo braço o torcendo.

-Vai aprender a não tocar no que me pertence. – Ele arrancou fora o braço de Mike, o fazendo urrar de dor.

Mike caiu no chão sangrando. Ele se voltou para Bella e pegou o queixo dela com o polegar e o indicador.

-Quer que eu o mate para você? – Ela ofegou e o olhou de olhos arregalados

-Fala serio? – Ele riu e roubou um beijo rápido dela.

-Sim amor. Posso matá-lo ou deixá-lo vivo você decidira. – Bella olhou para Mike que estava desmaiado no chão sangrando.

-Se o deixar vivo ele não te entregará. – Ele riu e passou os braços pela cintura dela.

-É um risco. Mais se você gostar dele e quiser que ele fique vivo... – Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Não gosto dele. Mais eu não sei... – Ele deu outro beijo nela

-Vá para o parque eu decidirei sozinho. Daqui a pouco te encontro. – Ela assentiu e caminhou para longe dele.

Sentou-se em um banco e esperou. Depois de alguns minutos viu seu anjo aparecer tão lindo como sempre seus olhos estavam dourados. E ele sorria lindamente.

-Boa menina me esperou. – Ela sorriu fraco e baixou a cabeça- Lhe assustei? – Ela negou e olhou para ele sorrindo

-Obrigada por me salvar.

-Amor, não podia deixá-lo te tocar. Somente eu te tocarei. A partir de agora você pertence a mim. – Ele passou a língua lentamente pelo pescoço dela e saiu a passos rápidos para longe dela.

Ela levou alguns minutos para se recuperar. Ao perceber que ele tinha partido bufou exasperada. Mais uma vez esquecera-se de lhe perguntar seu nome. Desejava ansiosamente saber o nome do seu anjo.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Três**

** Amo-te**

Havia passado dois dias desde o ocorrido no parque. Bella não teve noticias nem de Newton, nem de seu anjo. Esperou no jardim por ele ate tarde mais ele não apareceu.

-Bella, ouviu o que eu disse? – Perguntou sua mãe a mesa de jantar. Bella piscou algumas vezes e se desculpou

-Desculpe mãe o que falava?

-Do filho dos Newton. Soube que esta desaparecido faz dois dias. – Ela enrijeceu diante da noticia. Imaginou que ele o matara mais ter consciência do fato era estranho.

-Mesmo? Não estava sabendo não.

-Quando foi a ultima vez que o viu? – Sua mãe perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, nota do o nervosismo da filha

-Acho que no baile. – Bella torcia as mãos nervosamente. Charlie que ate então estava quieto bufou impaciente

-Que isso Renée. Um interrogatório? – Renée sorriu sem graça e voltou a comer. Bella deixou a mesa sem terminar o jantar alegando indisposição.

Recolheu-se mais cedo naquela noite. Sentia seu estomago se embrulhar, só de imaginar o que teria acontecido se seu anjo não tivesse impedido Newton.

Teria casado com Newton? Seria vitima da sociedade como violada antes do casamento? Seus temores se dissiparam ao ouvir sua janela se abrindo, e a rajada de vento adentrando o quarto.

Logo ouviu a janela deslizar para baixo e sua cama se afundar. Virou para o lado e o encarou. Ele sorria divertido para ela, e ela não pode evitar retribuir.

-Você não voltou. – Ela falou com tristeza na voz. Ele sorriu baixo e passou o polegar pela bochecha rosada

-Estou aqui agora.

-Você matou o Newton? – Ela não pode deixar de perguntar. Ele deu de ombros.

-Você não decidiu. Então eu resolvi por você. – Ela assentiu e mordeu o lábio inferior com força.

-O que esta pensando?- Ele perguntou enquanto passava um dedo pela testa dela. Ela sorriu.

-Me perguntava qual o seu nome? – Ele riu alto e beijou o nariz dela. Ela fechou os olhos diante da caricia. Quando abriu os olhos negros ardiam-nos dela.

-Edward Masen– Ele falou com a voz rouca a deixando arrepiada.

-É um nome bonito- Ele sorriu passando uma mão pelos cabelos os deixando mais desalinhados.

-O seu é Bella não é? – ela assentiu sorrindo.

-Bella, Bella- Ele cantarolou com sua voz aveludada- Quer que te beije de novo? – Ela abaixou o rosto para ele não ver suas bochechas extremamente coradas

-Sim, por favor. – Ela pediu em um sussurro. Ouviu seu riso baixo. Ele pegou o queixo dela com polegar e o indicador e levantou seu rosto para encará-lo. Sua outra mão lhe rodeou a cintura a trazendo para mais perto.

Os lábios dele roçaram suavemente com os dela. A língua dele rodeou os lábios macios, fazendo um caminho de fogo por onde passava. Ela gemeu diante da caricia.

A língua insidiosa adentrou a boca dela, se movendo e explorando o interior da boca de Bella. A língua dela se movia junto com a dele, em uma dança frenética lutando por espaço na boca um do outro. Ele a liberou quando a sentiu ofegante e desceu os lábios para o pescoço dela.

-Quer que te morda? – Suas presas roçavam no pescoço dela a fazendo soltar pequenos gemidos.

-Quero – Ela falou em um fio de voz. As presas afundaram na pele macia delicada. O sangue dela escorrendo para dentro da boca dele que provava o liquido faminto por cada vez mais.

Com muito esforço ele afastou as presas do sangue suculento ao senti-la se amolecer em seus braços. Ela gemeu em protesto quando ele se afastou, o fazendo rir baixinho.

-Calma amor. Se eu continuar você poderá morrer- Ela piscou algumas vezes meio atônita. Ele riu da expressão dela e beijou os lábios dela de modo calmo e delicado.

Bella jogou os braços no pescoço dele, o puxando mais para perto. As mãos infiltrando no cabelo dele a língua invadindo a boca dele. Ele gemeu e a apertou mais contra ele.

-Quer que te toque?- Ele perguntou nos lábios dela. A sentiu se enrijecer e se afastou bruscamente. Ela caiu na cama e tentou acalmar a respiração.

-Perdoe-me. Não posso... – Ele não a deixou terminar tomou os lábios dela em um beijo rápido. Assim que se separaram ele sorriu maliciosamente

-Não se preocupe amor. Ainda implorara pelo meu toque. Saberei esperar. Afinal tenho todo o tempo do mundo. – Ele riu e caminhou ate a janela. Já se preparava para pular quando a ouviu chamar seu nome.

-Edward. Voltara amanhã? – ele sorriu e deu de ombros

-Se estiver com fome.

Sem dizer mais nada o viu sumir na escuridão. Deitou-se na cama e sorriu ao lembrar-se dos beijos dele. Seu anjo. Seu Edward. Abriu os olhos diante de seus pensamentos.

Seu. Sim seu, sentia que ele lhe pertencia assim como ela pertencia a ele. Talvez devesse deixá-lo tocá-la. Afinal amava ele. Sim amava. Mesmo o conhecendo há pouco. Cada caricia dele era uma declaração de amor.

Adormeceu com uma decisão em mente. Se ele perguntasse se queria que a tocasse dessa vez ela deixaria.

Ele correu pela noite ate chegar a sua casa. Saltou a janela e trancou-se em seu quarto. Faria sol no dia seguinte e não poderia sair para nada.

Deitou-se em sua cama, e deixou seus pensamentos correrem para a morena que o tirava do juízo perfeito. Não que ele fosse um grande fã dos certinhos. Mais a menina o deixava totalmente atordoado.

-Bella. – Deixou o nome escapar de seus lábios. O nome fazia jus a ela. Ela era realmente bela, a mais bonita que já vira. E já não era mais seu sangue que a atraia. Agora era o desejo. Ansiava tocá-la. Mais era orgulhoso demais para implorar. Mesmo sabendo que a podia tomar a força.

Mais desse jeito não tinha graça a queria ver implorar por ele. Como todas as outras imploraram.

Ele saltou ate o quarto dela como sempre e a viu sentada esperando por ele. Não pode evitar o sorriso ao vê-la só de camisola.

Finalmente o corpo dela falou mais alto. Finalmente a tocaria. Podia sentir o desejo emanando dela. Como emanava dele.

Ela sorriu ao vê-lo e assim que ele adentrou o quarto pulou no pescoço dele.

Mesmo sendo estranha a sensação de tê-la nos braços era muito agradável. Beijou a boca rosada com ardor apreciando o gosto que só ela tinha.

-Quer que te morda? – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. Enquanto mordia o lóbulo da orelha dela

-Quero – Ela gemeu diante da caricia. Ele riu e desceu os lábios ate o pescoço dela lambendo e chupando a pele delicada.

As presas afundaram no pescoço delicado, sugando o sangue vital. Ela gemia baixinho se agarrando cada vez mais a ele. Como se ele fosse sua única salvação.

Assim que a sentiu amolecer em seus braços, retirou as presas e lambeu onde antes estavam seus dentes. Com os lábios ainda na pele dela ele sussurrou

-Quer que te toque? – Ela suspirou e se agarrou mais a ele.

-Quero – Ele riu baixo e deitou-se sobre ela na cama. Suas mãos adentraram a camisola fina e delicada. Sentindo a pele sedosa e delicada.

Ela gemia a cada toque dele. E ofegava a cada beijo que era distribuído pelo pescoço e ombro. Ele voltou a beijar lhe a boca sugando e chupando a língua dela. Sentia o ar faltar nos pulmões.

Ela se separou para respirar e assim que o fôlego voltou a seus pulmões não pode evitar murmurar

-Amo-te – O sentiu enrijecer e abriu os olhos para contemplá-lo. Os olhos dele que antes estavam dourados por conta do seu sangue agora estavam negros.

Pode ouvir um rosnado baixo vindo dele. A olhou confusa quando ele se afastou e caminhou ate a janela.

-O que houve? – Ele olhou com ódio a fazendo se encolher assustada

-Não virei mais.

-Por quê? – Ela ofegou sentindo seu coração parar.

-Você não é mais nada para mim

E sem olhar para ela. Ele saltou a janela a fechando atrás de si.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Quatro**

** Casamento Arranjado**

Ela sentou ao jardim em baixo da mesma arvore.

Renée e Charlie Swan olharam para ela, e não puderam evitar suspirar.

Fazia um mês que ela repetia o mesmo ritual. Durante o dia ficava enfurnada no quarto, ou ia ao parque. Evitava sair quando estava sol. E as noites ficavam no jardim ate altas horas.

Como se esperasse alguém. Alguém que nunca vinha.

-Charlie temos que fazer alguma coisa.

-O que Renée? Nem sabemos o que ela tem!

-Ela devia se casar.

-Não sei. Ela ainda é jovem. Talvez esteja apaixonada e não seja correspondida.

-Eu não sei Charlie. Talvez casar, ter sua casa para cuidar, seus filhos, a animem.

-Não acho Renée. Acho que ela sofrera com um casamento arranjado.

-Pode ser Charlie. Mais talvez ela se apaixone.

-Eu vou ver por ai. Tudo bem? – Ela assentiu e voltou a olhar para o jardim. Bella não havia se mexido um centímetro se quer.

-Conde Black. – Anunciou o mordomo dos Swan. Charlie se levantou e cumprimentou o velho conde que entrou sorridente em sua casa.

-Conde Black. Que honra recebê-lo.

-Obrigada Charlie. É bom lhe ver.

-Vamos sente. O que o trás aqui? – O conde riu.

-Sua filha.

-Bella?

-Sim. Soube que pensa em casá-la.

-Sim de fato. Mas... – O conde lhe interrompeu.

-Desejo me casar com a bela Isabella.

-Eu não sei conde. Bella é quem vai decidir.

-Por quê? Não devia caber ao senhor decidir?

-Sim conde. Mais eu não quero que minha filha tenha um casamento infeliz.

-Tudo bem então. – Bufou o conde irritado.

-Vou chamar Bella.

Bella adentrou a sala com o cenho franzido. O homem que seu pai disse que queria que cassasse com ela, era estranho. Ele era moreno e calvo, com algumas verrugas e pés de galinha.

Um horror pensou Bella com tristeza nos olhos. Seu pai sorriu amigavelmente e a encaminhou ate o sofá para conhecer o conde Black.

-Conde – Ela se curvou em cumprimento. Ele pegou a mão dela entre as suas e a beijou. Bella sentiu nojo e retirou a mão rapidamente.

-É um gosto conhecê-la lady Isabella. – Ela sorriu fraquinho e sentou-se no sofá ao lado de seu pai.

-Bella o conde me pediu sua mão. – Bella olhou assustada para seu pai, mais antes de esboçar qualquer reação sua mãe adentrou na sala com um sorriso nos lábios.

-E é claro que ela aceita.

-Renée. – Brigou Charlie mais ela não deu atenção.

-Ficaremos honrado em ter o conde na família.

Bella correu da sala sem se importar com a cerimônia ou com o convidado. Ela chorou copiosamente. Já não tinha mais seu anjo e agora teria que se casar com um velho.

Ele acabara de jogar o corpo da bela prostituta loira no rio de Londres. Mais ainda não se sentia satisfeito. Desde que ela dissera que o amava nada mais o agradava.

Vivia constantemente irritado. O sangue dela, o beijo dela e ate o corpo dela não saiam de sua mente. A desejava com tal intensidade que chegava a sentir como se seu coração a muito morto voltasse a bater.

Caminhou em direção a sua casa. Não importava o quanto se alimentasse ainda sentia fome. Sentia fome dela. E nada faria passar isso.

O vento que vinha da madrugada trouxe um jornal que grudou em sua perna. Teria jogado o jornal longe se a foto que tinha nele não o tivesse olhar de novo.

Viu Bella ao lado de um homem velho. A legenda o fez soltar um rosnado baixo.

.

"CASAMENTO DE CONDE BLACK COM LADY SWAN"

Seu coração parecia sangrar. Ela não pertenceria mais a ele. Ela iria pertencer a outro.

-Mãe.

-Não Isabella. Pare de choramingar. Você ira se casar com conde Black.

-Mais mãe. Eu não... – Ela não a deixou terminar.

-Chega Isabella! Esteja pronta, dentro de alguns minutos ira fazer a prova do vestido.

Renée saiu do quarto deixando uma Bella totalmente desesperada. Ela chorava copiosamente deitada em sua cama. Desde que sua mãe aceitara o conde como seu noivo sua vida estava um inferno.

O velho nojento vivia a assediá-la. Queria beijá-la, ou tocá-la. Sentia nojo dele e temia a noite de núpcias. Desejava ardentemente que seu anjo viesse salvá-la. Mais já se faziam dois meses.

Ela já desistira de sonhar. Ate no jardim já desistira de ir. Só ficava no quarto esperando a morte.

Assim que a costureira adentrou o quarto, Bella colocou uma mascara de serenidade. Com o seu melhor sorriso fez a prova do vestido que sua mãe escolhera.

Olhou-se no espelho e deu um sorriso triste. Imaginou que quem a esperava no altar era seu Edward, seu anjo. Mais sentiu lagrimas escorrendo de seu rosto.

Seu sonho nunca se concretizaria e ele não passaria de um sonho em sua vida.

A costureira saiu do quarto a deixando sozinha, com seus pensamentos. Arrepiou-se quando a brisa gelada adentrou sua janela.

Olhou para trás com o coração disparado. Não tinha deixado a janela aberta. O ar faltou nos pulmões quando o viu sentado na borda da janela.

Ele sorria marotamente para ela. Ela continuava parada olhando para ele. Os olhos dele que estavam dourados oscilaram para pretos e voltaram a ficar dourados.

Ele caminhou ate ela, do seu jeito sedutor e a segurou pela cintura trazendo seu corpo para mais perto do dele. Ela ofegou alto, quando os lábios dele fizeram um caminho de fogo desde seu ombro ate seu pescoço.

-Quer que eu te morda? – Ele sussurrou contra a pele dela.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Cinco**

** Fuga**

Ela sentiu as lagrimas abundando seu rosto e se separou dele. Com toda a força que tinha, bateu com os punhos fechados no peito dele enquanto as lagrimas escorriam com força por seu rosto.

-Seu idiota! Por que me deixou? – Ele sorriu triste e a abraçou com força

-Por que sou um idiota. – Ela secou as lagrimas e olhou para ele. Os olhos dele estavam dourados e ele sorria tristemente para ela.

-O que veio fazer aqui? Morder-me e partir. – Ele a apertou de encontro a seu peito e beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

-Nunca mais partirei. Eu te amo Bella. – Ela segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos e olhou no fundo dos olhos dele. Edward deu seu meio sorriso. E sem se conter mais ela prensou os lábios nos dele em um beijo desesperado.

Sentia falta da boca dele colada com a sua, de seu toque gelado, os braços dele rodearam sua cintura e deitou na cama aprofundando o beijo.

As línguas dançavam em harmonia, relembrando o gosto um do outro. Matando as saudades que ambos sentiam.

-Falaste a verdade? – Ela perguntou quando se separaram para ela respirar. Ele sorriu torto assentindo.

-Sim a amo. Não posso mais existir sem ti. – Ela sorriu e tocou seus lábios com os dele em um beijo delicado. Olhou para os olhos dourados e o abraçou com força.

-Senti tanta sua falta. – Ele riu baixinho e beijou a ponta do nariz dela.

-Então fique comigo. – Ela olhou para ele confusa.

-Como assim Edward?

-Bella eu não posso fazer a corte a você diante de seus pais. Eu sou um monstro...

-Não Edward – Ela o calou com um beijo rápido

-Sabes o que eu sou. Eles acabariam por perceber o que eu sou. – Bella o olhou tristemente. – Parta comigo?

-Partir. Para onde? – Ele sorriu.

-Para onde quisermos. Contanto que fiquemos juntos. – Ela sorriu e voltou a beijá-lo.

-Vou contigo para onde você quiser – Ela disse ainda com os lábios colados nós dele.

Edward se separou dela e levantou-se com movimentos rápidos. Ela se assustou e segurou a mão dele com toda a força que tinha o que ela sabia que não era muita.

-Alguém vem vindo. Devo ir.

-Não... – Ela choramingou o fazendo sorrir.

-Não se preocupe amor. Voltarei à noite e nunca mais nós separaremos. – Sem dizer mais nada ele saltou a janela a deixando sozinha no quarto.

No minuto seguinte viu a costureira adentrar o quarto acompanhada de sua mãe. Ambas sorriam conversando alegremente.

Com a ajuda da costureira Bella retirou o vestido e colocou um azul simples. Sua mãe a deixou sozinha no quarto. Acompanhando a costureira ate a porta.

Bella deitou-se em sua cama e resolveu descansar. Iria fugir com Edward e precisaria ter forças.

Sentiu um toque gelado de encontro a sua testa, e sorriu ao abrir os olhos e vê-lo deitado sobre ela na cama. Sem pensar em mais nada jogou os braços no pescoço dele e beijou os lábios carnudos e perfeitos dele.

Ele sorriu e se separou dela a estreitando em seu peito.

-Pronta partir? – Ela sorriu e beijou o queixo dele.

-A muito que estou pronta para ti. – Ele riu baixo e beijou a fronte dela.

-Tem certeza Bella... ?!– Ela não o deixou terminar, colou seus lábios aos dele com ardor o fazendo gemer baixinho.

-Quero que me toque. – Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele. Edward rosnou baixinho e se levantou da cama – O que foi?

-Não te tocarei.

-Por quê? – Ele podia ver a raiva nos olhos castanhos e a fronte enrugada a deixava charmosa.

Ele se aproximou dela e beijou a testa enrugada.

-Lembra o que me disse na primeira vez que tentei lhe tocar? – Ela assentiu e o olhou confusa. -Pois só lhe tocarei quando for seu marido. – Bella arregalou os olhos e não pode conter o imenso sorriso que se brotou em seus lábios.

Pulou no pescoço dele o fazendo cair na cama e distribuiu beijos por todo o rosto dele. Murmurando "Eu te amo" a cada beijo. Ele sorriu e a abraçou com força.

Ele se deitou na cama e colocou-a do seu lado. Segurou a mão dela entre as suas entrelaçando seus dedos.

-Vai levar algo para a viagem?

-Eu não sei. Para onde vamos.

-Primeiro vamos para a Itália para nos casarmos. Depois morar na America. Lá ninguém a conhecerá.

-Devo levar roupas?

-Não eu lhe comprarei tudo novo. Estará deixando tudo para trás ao partir comigo. Tem certeza de que é isso que você quer?

Ela se levantou e caminhou para a janela. Olhou para baixo e depois para Edward. Mantendo um meio sorriso esticou uma mão para ele.

-Vamos logo então. Estou louca para começar a viver.

Ele correu ate ela e saltou a janela com Bella segura em seus braços. Assim que aterrissaram no chão, ele a colocou em suas costas e correu com ela para longe da casa.

Bella sorriu e prensou os lábios na curvatura do pescoço dele e o apertou com força como se ele pudesse escapar e descobrir que tudo não passava de um sonho.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Seis**

**Toque-me**

Eles desceram do couxe, no pequeno povoado que ficava no interior da Itália. Fazia dois dias que haviam chegado. Bella estava impaciente desde que chegaram, Edward não a tocou nenhuma vez.

Finalmente iriam se casar, e ela pertenceria a ele de corpo e alma. Ele sorriu enquanto a ajudava a descer do couxe e entravam na pequena pousada.

Pediram um quarto e rumaram para lá. Edward notou que ela estava exausta e a mandou descansar. Saiu apresado do quarto a deixando sozinha.

Precisava caçar com urgência. Assim que saiu na rua viu uma jovem distraída e a atacou sem nem usar seu charme. Estava com presa. Queria ir logo resolver os problemas do casamento.

Queria tocar sua Bella ardentemente. Desejava senti-la junto a si. Mais prometera a si mesmo que faria as coisas do jeito certo. Finalmente havia encontrado o amor. E a trataria como ela merecia com carinho e devoção.

Depois de se alimentar correu ate uma igrejinha que tinha no povoado e acertou tudo com o padre. Casar-se-iam logo que anoitecesse. Pois não podiam se casar de manha.

Voltou para o quarto e a viu de camisola deitada na cama. Deitou ao lado dela e envolveu sua cintura a puxando para si. Ela ronronou se aproximando mais dele.

Bella acordou e sentiu Edward ao seu lado virou para ele e o beijou na boca. Ele sorriu e a abraçou com força.

-Onde foi ontem?

-Caçar. – Ela fez uma careta o fazendo rir – Depois fui acertar os preparativos de nosso casamento. – Ela sorriu e enlaçou o pescoço dele com os braços.

-Que maravilha. E quando nós casamos?

-Hoje ao anoitecer. – O sorriso dela aumentou. Então hoje ainda seria dele.

-Não vejo a hora. – Ele riu e beijou o nariz dela.

-Eu também amor. Eu também.

Bella levantou da cama e foi ate suas malas. Assim que chegaram à Itália Edward comprou um monte de coisas para ela. Ela ficou sabendo que ele era muito rico. E como não precisava se alimentar e nem de casa, seus gastos eram mínimos.

Ela tentou evitar que ele comprasse quase todas as lojas de roupas da Itália. Mais foi quase impossível. Pois ele era insistente. Charmosamente insistente. Era só lhe beijar que ela ficava mole em seus braços.

Olhou sua mala e achou o vestido que havia comprado para o casamento.

Guardou o vestido para Edward não ver e correu a se arrumar. Tomou café. Olhou para Edward que ficou deitado olhando para o teto enquanto ela comia. Assim que terminou correu ate a cama se deitando com ela.

Ele sorriu e a estreitou em seus braços. Beijando os cabelos dela. Ela se aconchegou a ele.

-Edward. Ira me transformar? – Ela perguntou em determinado momento. Desde que escolhera ficar com ele essa pergunta a acompanhava.

-Você quer? – Ela franziu o cenho e ele deu um beijo na testa dela – Não precisa se não quiser.

-Mais se não me transformar irei morrer.

-É o que acontece com os humanos. – Ele sorriu triste. Bella o abraçou com força.

-Sim Edward. Quero que me transforme. – Ele deu um suspiro e beijou o nariz dela.

-Tem certeza. Não há como voltar a trás. Depois que fizer será para sempre. Pertencera-me para sempre. – Ela notou o ardor nos olhos dele e sorriu levemente.

-Eu quero lhe pertencer para sempre.

Edward sorriu e a beijou com delicadeza. Sim ele pertenceria a ele para sempre. Ele decidira isso no momento em que ele saltaram juntos a janela do quarto dela.

Ao anoitecer Bella colocou o vestido e caminhou para fora do banheiro. Edward a admirou encantado e pegou a mão dela entre as suas.

-És a noiva mais linda que já vi. – Bella riu e o abraçou pelo pescoço.

Juntos eles pegaram um couxe e foram ate a igrejinha. O padre um senhor velho e com um sorriso bondoso iniciou a cerimônia.

-Estamos aqui hoje para unir o jovem casal pelos laços do matrimonio. Duas almas que se encontraram e que hoje estão diante do senhor pedindo a benção para seguir suas vidas juntos lado a lado por toda uma existência.

Edward sorriu e beijou as mãos dela que estavam entre as suas, enquanto os dois se permaneciam de joelhos na frente do padre.

-Edward Masen aceita cuidar e proteger. Amar e guiar. Isabella Swan por toda sua existência.

-Aceito. – Bella sorriu e beijou as mãos dele. Edward colocou a aliança no dedo dela

-Isabella Swan aceita cuidar e proteger. Amar e guiar Edward Masen por toda sua existência.

-Aceito- Edward sorriu e beijou as mãos dela também, enquanto ela colocava a aliança no dedo dele.

-Eu os declaro marido e mulher. O que deus uniu nada pode separar. Pode beijar a noiva.

Edward puxou Bella para si e a beijou com calma sentindo o gosto dos lábios dela. Separam-se e sorriram para o padre. Depois de assinar o livro de registro. Partiram de volta para a pousada.

Assim que entraram no quarto Bella correu para o banheiro. Edward sorriu e pegou a cesta que havia escondido no quarto sem que Bella visse.

Bella saiu do banheiro trajando uma camisola branca e que caia ate seus pés. Ela corou ao ver Edward olhando para seu corpo de cima a baixo.

Olhou para o quarto e sorriu ai ver velas espalhadas por toda a parte e que pétalas de rosa cobriam a cama. Caminhou ate ele e ao abraço com força. Com o rosto enterrado em seu peito ela sussurrou.

-Toque-me.

Ele a beijou nos lábios e desceu a boca ate os ombros dela. Com os dentes puxou a alça da camisola para baixo.

A roupa escorregou pelo corpo delicado a deixando nua diante dele. Ele rosnou baixo e a pegou no colo a levando ate a cama. A depositou sobre as pétalas e tirou sua camisa.

Bella ofegou ao ver o peito nu dele. Ele continuou se despindo e deitou-se sobre ela. Os lábios dele eram urgentes colados aos seus.

Ela ofegou em busca de ar. Edward sorriu e desceu seus lábios para o ombro dela, descendo ate os seios. Aonde ele os beijou e sugou com vontade a fazendo gemer enlouquecida.

Ele sorriu torto e continuou descendo, distribuindo beijos por todo o corpo dela, ate alcançar a intimidade dela. Bella gemeu alto quando os lábios dele tocaram seu centro sugando e lambendo.

-Edward... – Ela ofegou alto, ele voltou a beijar a boca dela com ardor sugando sua língua e chupando o lábio inferior.

-Já esta pronta pra mim. – Ele sussurrou mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dela.

Bella gemeu baixo e abriu as pernas em um convite. Edward deu um meio sorriso e se colocou entre as pernas dela.

As mãos de Bella se moviam impaciente por todo o corpo dele. Ora arranhando seu peito másculo. Ora descendo para seu membro já excitado. Ela o tomou em suas mãos o apertando e movendo entre seus dedos.

Edward gemeu alto e retirou a mão dela e colocou seu membro pulsante na entrada dela. Com uma única investida ele a penetrou, rompendo de uma vez sua virgindade e a fazendo dele.

As lagrimas escorriam pelo rosto dela. E o ar parecia faltar de seus pulmões. Com delicadeza, Edward beijou as lagrimas que escorriam por sua face, sussurrando "Eu te amo" entre os beijos.

Bella relaxou e o abraçou com força o unindo mais a ele. Movimentou seu quadril de encontro ao dele fazendo Edward rosnar baixinho.

Ele sorriu e moveu-se junto com ela em uma dança erótica e sensual. Bella gemia alto arranhando os ombros de Edward o fazendo gemer e aumentar as investidas.

Ele estocava forte e rápido a fazendo quicar na cama e gritar seu nome a cada investida.

-Edward... – Ela gemeu alto e ele a beijou com ardor. Ainda de lábios colados ela sussurrou na boca dele

-Me morda. – Ele sorriu e passou a língua no pescoço dela, chupando e beijando a pele delicada. Deu um ultimo beijo antes de afundar as presas na pele dela.

Bella gritou em êxtase, e sentiu a velha sensação de prazer, que vinha durante a mordida. Seu corpo reagiu loucamente ao sentir as ondas de prazer, que tanto os dentes quanto o membro de Edward lhe dava.

Sentiu seu ventre se contrair e suas pernas amolecerem, e explodiu em um ápice descontrolado acompanhada de Edward. Ele tirou os dentes do pescoço dela e lambeu a pele delicada.

Sem sair de dentro dela e sem desviar os olhos dela, elevou seu pulso aos lábios e mordeu deixando seu sangue derramar. Ainda sem deixar de olhá-la ele levou seu pulso aos lábios dela.

-Beba. – Ele ordenou

Bella segurou o pulso dele com as duas mãos e bebeu o sangue. Sugando como se sua vida dependesse disso. Ela sentiu o membro de Edward voltar a crescer dentro dela.

Sem parar de se olharem ele voltaram a dançar juntos. Se movendo juntos. Ela rebolando e ele estocando com vigor. Bella continuava sugando o sangue de Edward.

-Pare. – Ele disse em um gemido rouco ainda estocando dentro dela. Bella separou os lábios dele e se agarrou a ele sentindo algo mudar dentro dela.

Uma queimação corria por seu corpo. Desde seus dedos dos pés ate os fios de seu cabelo.

Um grito mudo escapou de seus lábios, quando Edward deu a ultima investida jorrando seu mel dentro dela. Ela o acompanhou e se agarrou mais a ele.

O fogo parecia correr em suas veias e se concentrava em um único lugar. Seu coração, o sentia morrendo aos poucos. As batidas antes frenéticas agora estavam lentas ate quase não se ouvir mais nada.

Ela soltou-se dele e deixou seu corpo cair na cama. Fechou seus olhos e respirou com facilidade. Não sentia mais seu coração batendo. E conseguia ouvir de longe pequenos murmúrios como se pessoas estivessem cochichando em seu ouvido.

Respirou fundo e abriu os olhos. Pode vê-lo debruçado sobre si e sorriu ao vê-lo atentamente. Percebeu que seus olhos humanos nunca o haviam enxergado tal como ele era.

Edward era a coisa mais linda que já vira. Cada traço de seu rosto e corpo pareciam ter sido esculpidos com riqueza de detalhes. Sorriu acariciando o rosto dele. Estava em frente a uma obra de arte. E esse deus grego lhe pertencia.


	8. Chapter 7

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Capitulo Sete

Nossa Nova Existência

Ele sorriu para ela e a abraçou com força. Bella notou que ele não era mais gelado. E sorri ternamente para ele.

-Como se sente? – Ela podia ver a preocupação no rosto dele. Bella riu e deu um beijo rápido nele

-Me sinto bem. Agora nada pode nos separar. Nem a morte. – Ele sorriu e voltou a beijá-la.

-Nem a morte – Ele sussurrou nós lábios dela.

O couxe corria veloz, percorrendo o longo caminho. Bella deitou a cabeça no ombro de Edward e fechou os olhos. Finalmente estavam na America. E seguiam para sua casa que era um pouco mais afastada da cidade de Nova York.

Edward beijou a testa dela, a puxando mais para si. Desde que ele a transformou, ele estava mais cuidadoso com ela. Como se ela fosse quebradiça.

Tudo por causa da primeira vez que foram caçar juntos. Ela deu um riso triste ao lembrar-se de como se sentira ao matar sua vitima. Ficou tão abalada que Edward a proibiu de caçar.

Desde então ela sempre se alimentava do sangue dele. Ele caçava pelos dois. Ela sorriu e beijou o queixo dele. O couxe parou em frente de uma bela casa de dois andares.

Edward saiu e estendeu a mão para ela. Com as mãos unidas eles entraram na casa que ele escolhera para ambos. Bella sorriu ao ver já os moveis e tudo pronto para viver com seu amado Edward.

Dez anos depois

-Bella, Bella – Edward entrou na casa a passos rápidos. Bella estava descendo as escadas e sorriu ao vê-lo entrar tão bonito como sempre.

-Edward – Ela sorriu e correu ate ele. Eles se abraçaram e se beijaram demoradamente.

-Como esta amor? – Ele perguntou enquanto a girava e olhava se ela estava bem

-Grande- Ela reclamou colocando a mão na barriga de sete meses.

-Não esta perfeita. – Ele se ajoelhou e beijou a barriga dela – Como esta meu bebê? – Bella fez uma careta e Edward levantou a olhando preocupado.

-O que foi?

-Acho que o bebe gosta da sua voz. – Edward riu e a abraçou.

-Mesmo?

-Sim. Sempre que você fala com ele, ele se agita. – Edward sorriu e puxou Bella para o sofá.

-Com certeza vocês estão com fome. – Bella assentiu

Edward entregou o pulso para Bella que bebeu o sangue avidamente. Assim que se sentiu alimentada deitou a cabeça no colo dele.

-Você demorou – Ela murmurou enquanto ele fazia cafuné nos cabelos dela.

-Tive problemas. Um caçador – Bella enrijeceu. Ela levantou e o olhou assustada.

-Um caçador. Ele te viu?

-Creio que não. Não precisa se preocupar. Não deixarei nada acontecer a você. – Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e pulou em seus braços.

-Não tenho medo por mim. Mais sim por você e nosso bebê. Se algo acontecer... – Ele a calou com um beijo rápido.

-Nada vai acontecer.

Bella sentiu as lagrimas escorrerem por suas bochechas. Edward beijou suas lagrimas e a estreitou em seu peito.

Desde que ficara grávida, ela e Edward descobriram que ela tinha alma. Edward lhe dissera que era raro um vampiro com uma. Pois a maioria a se transformar virava um monstro sedento por sangue.

Diferente dela que odiava matar para se alimentar. Podia dormir e podia chorar. E agora estava grávida de Edward. Ficaram abraçados durante horas ate ela adormecer.

Ela acordou na cama e olhou em volta. Edward havia saído para caçar. Ele sempre aproveitava as horas em que ela dormia para sair, para caçar.

Ela se levantou e foi para o jardim, que havia nós fundos da casa. Ainda era cedo e sorriu ao poder caminhar livremente. Edward escolhera Nova York por quase nunca fazer sol.

Então podiam andar de dia com tanto que não ficassem em contato direto com o sol. Ela regou suas flores enquanto alisava sua barriga.

Sentiu alguma presença estranha perto de si. E em um reflexo seus olhos oscilaram de dourados para pretos e as presas ficaram a mostra.

Um rosnado baixo saiu de seu peito. Olhava em volta esperando encontrar alguém. Mais desde que engravidara seus sentidos de vampira estavam fracos.

Resolveu entrar em casa, e trancou a porta. Foi para o quarto e deitou em sua cama. Adormecendo logo em seguida.

Abriu os olhos e sorriu ao vê-lo deitado ao seu lado. Ela joga os braços em volta do pescoço dele e o beijou com paixão. Sugou seu lábio com força e chupou a língua dele.

As línguas dançam na boca um do outro. Os lábios se encontrando e se perdendo. Mesmo sem precisar respirar ambos se separam ainda ofegantes.

-Você esta bem amor? – Ele pergunta com a testa colada a dela.

-Agora que você esta aqui. – Ele beijou a ponta do nariz dela e a abraçou pela cintura a unindo mais a ele.

-Eu só fui caçar. Nem demorei tanto. – Ela deu um sorriso triste e se aconchegou mais a ele.

-Viu o caçador de novo?

-Não. Fui mais cuidadoso. – Ela assentiu sorrindo e franziu o cenho. Ele beijou a testa enrugada e a olhou profundamente.

-Algo errado amor?

-Eu tive um pressentimento ruim. – Ele torceu o nariz e a abraçou mais forte

-Não precisa se preocupar. Sempre estarei com você.

Bella concordou e se aninhou em seu peito.

Fazia uma semana desde que Edward fora caçar da ultima vez, Bella podia ver os olhos vermelhos dele.

Alimentar a ambos não era fácil. Ela praticamente teve que enxotar Edward de casa. Ela sabia que ele estava evitando sair com medo dela precisar dele.

Mais se ele estivesse fraco, nada poderia fazer por eles. Antes de partir Edward deu seu sangue para Bella e a beijou com ardor.

-Irei tão rápido que nem sentira minha falta. – Ela sorriu e o beijou uma ultima vez.

Assim que ele partiu, ela entrou na casa se sentia cansada. Deitou em sua cama e logo adormeceu.

-Aaaaaaaaaaah – Um grito escapou de se seus lábios ao sentir a dor aguda e forte que vinha de seu ventre. Olhou para sua barriga e emudeceu diante da cena.

Em sua barriga estava cravada uma estaca de prata, e um homem colocava fogo em todo seu quarto. Um rosnado alto saiu de seu peito e seus olhos ficaram negros como a noite.

-Quem é você? – Rugiu ela

-Alguém que esta livrando o mundo de monstros como você e a abominação que crescia em você.

Ela gritou mais alto ao ver que seu bebê havia morrido e tentou se levantar. Mais o homem bateu em sua cabeça com uma estaca de prata e a inconsciência a dominou.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Capitulo Oito

Monstro

Edward sentiu um aperto no peito e correu mais rápido para casa. Nem chegou a caçar direito mais a aflição que o acometeu foi tão grande que resolveu partir para casa.

Assim que começou a se aproximar, um medo se apoderou dele. Viu fumaça de onde ficava sua casa. Mais rápido do que podia pensar correu para seu amor.

Assim que parou em frente a sua casa, soltou um rugido de dor. A casa estava em ruínas. Não havia restado nada, tudo se fora, o sonho, a vida, seu amor.

Olhou para os lados tentando encontrar um explicação para sua dor quando os viu. Havia três humanos em frente à casa. Mesmo ela estando queimada eles continuavam colocando fogo.

Sem pensar correu ate eles e pulou na jugular de um arrancando sua cabeça. Os outros tentaram correr mais já não havia escapatória.

Edward correu ate um deles arrancando o braço de um e jogando longe. O homem urrava de dor. Edward sorriu sarcasticamente e enfiou a mão no peito do homem arrancando seu coração fora.

Olhou para os lados a procura da terceira vitima. Ele havia corrido, farejou com atenção e correu ate o homem. Rápido como o vento Edward estava na frente do homem que caiu no chão assustado.

-Não, por favor. – Edward riu alto e seus olhos ficaram mais negros se possível.

-Quando ela implorou vocês a atenderam? – O homem engoliu em seco e tentou se afastar.

Mais antes que pudesse dar mais um passo, Edward pisou na perna dele a quebrando. O homem não conseguia se mexer, e urrava de dor.

Edward arrancou membro por membro do homem ate ele não conseguir mais soltar som algum. E por ultimo arrancou a cabeça dele a esmigalhando em suas mãos.

Sem olhar para trás ele correu. Correu o mais rápido que pode. Ate a dor não existir mais.

**Cinqüenta anos depois**

Ele sugou o sangue de mais uma vitima antes de jogá-la no rio de Londres. Mesmo sabendo que ela não voltaria. Se sentia mais perto dela nessa cidade.

Não importava quanto tempo passasse a dor não sumira um minuto sequer. Ainda podia ouvir os gritos que ela devia ter dado enquanto era queimada viva. Mesmo não estando lá para salvá-la como havia prometido.

Os gritos eram audíveis em sua cabeça. A única que o amou e ele não fez nada por ela.

Fechou os olhos com força, queria poder dormir, e esquecer. Queria estar com ela e com seu bebê. Mais não passava de sonhos. Sonhos que um monstro não devia ter.

Um jornal voou em sua direção e colou-se a sua perna. A manchete principal o fez rir sarcasticamente.

"MORTES EM MASSA ASOLA LONDRES"

"POSSIVEL SERIAL KILER"

"FAMILIAS SOFREM COM A PERDA DE ENTES QUERIDOS"

"POLICIA NÃO FAZ IDEIA DE QUEM POSSA SER O ASSASSINO"

Ele jogou o jornal longe e voltou para a floresta. Subiu em uma arvore e como um leão pronto para dar o bote, ficou em silencio a espreita.

Um murmurar chamou sua atenção fazendo seus olhos se abrirem e procurar pelo som. Soltou um rosnado baixo ao ver a jovem de cabelos cumpridos e castanhos e pele pálida.

Pelas roupas parecia ser uma cigana. Sem pensar correu ate a jovem que lembrava tanto sua Bella e se aproximou lentamente.

A jovem notou sua presença e deu alguns passos para trás. Ele sorriu malicioso e se aproximou mais. Ela ofegou diante dele e puxou o ar com força quando ele sorriu sedutoramente.

-Olá – Ela murmurou baixinho

-Qual o seu nome beleza? – A jovem corou e olhou para ele. Edward rosnou baixinho. Os olhos dela eram verdes e sua Bella não podia mais corar.

-Ângela – Ele sorriu triste e caminhou sedutoramente ate estar colado nela.

-Ângela – Ele sussurrou o nome pertinho da orelha dela – Sabe Ângela eu estou com fome.

-Com... Com fome de que? – Ele riu baixo e beijou o pescoço dela.

-De você. – E antes que ela pudesse fazer o pensar em algo os dentes dele estavam cravados em sua jugular.

Ela segurou os ombros dele com força, tentando o empurrá-lo. Mais ele era muito mais forte, quando ela já sentia a vida se esvaindo ouviu um grito.

-Nãoooooo! – Gritou uma velha com roupas parecidas com as da menina.

Edward olhou com desdém pra a velha e torceu o pescoço da jovem e jogou o corpo dela no chão. A velha correu ate a neta e abraçou o corpo sem vida.

Ela esperou o monstro a morder mais ele não fez, passou direto por elas e já partia para longe delas.

-Monstro – A velha gritou apontando o dedo para Edward que se virou para olhá-la

-Sim, eu sou.

-Ira sofrer pelo que fez.

-Sinto decepcioná-la, mais eu sou um ser sem alma. Nada sinto pelas minhas vitimas.

-Pois agora sentira. Uma kleala vala hala – Edward sentiu uma dor forte em seu peito e correu ate a velha. A pegou no ar apertando o pescoço dela

-O que esta fazendo comigo? – Ele perguntou entre dentes.

-Lhe dando alma – A velha falou em um fôlego, Edward a soltou no chão, pois seu peito doía com mais força.

Edward sentia que seu peito iria explodir tão a intensidade da dor, rostos e mais rostos povoavam sua mente. Eram gritos de agonia o chamando de assassino.

-Aaaaaaaah – Um rugido alto saiu de seu peito, ele se jogou no chão, sentindo lagrimas inundarem seus olhos.

-O que esta acontecendo? – Olhou para os lados a procura da velha mais ela havia sumido, junto com o corpo da neta.

Voltou a gritar enquanto apertava com força sua cabeça. Continuava ouvindo vozes lhe acusarem de monstro, e assassino. Sentiu novamente a dor no peito.

Dor por cada vitima que matara dor por cada gota de sangue que provara. Dor por alguém que havia perdido e não se lembrava quem.

Alem da dor havia um rosto. Uma imagem embaçada de uma mulher de cabelos longos. De suas memórias era a única que trazia um pouco de paz.

O resto era só dor.


	10. Chapter 9

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Capitulo Nove

Recomeçando

**Cinqüenta anos depois**

Ele olhou de cima do prédio. E fechou os olhos com força. Depois daquele dia nada mais foi o mesmo. Londres se tornou assustadora.

Descobriu uma coisa pior que as acusações em sua cabeça. Descobriu o sono. Agora que dormia podia vê-los cada uma das suas vitimas o perseguiam em seus sonhos.

Um mundo onde sua força não existia. E suas vitimas podiam fazer o que quisessem com ele. Fechou os olhos com força. Olhou para baixo do prédio imenso em que estava.

Era um dos mais altos de Nova York. Não sabia por que mais sentia algo bom nessa cidade. Uma cidade onde ele caçava vampiros como ele. Como ele fora.

Um monstro atrás de monstros. Essa foi a forma que encontrou de se sentir menos culpado. Agora só se alimentava de assassinos e monstros como ele. Monstros humanos.

E caçava vampiros que machucavam os humanos. Não que isso o redimisse por todo mal que já fizera. Mais era uma dor a menos para guardar em sua mente. E seu coração.

Suas únicas horas de alegria era quando sonhava com ela. A moça de cabelos cumpridos. Seu rosto era um borrão, e por mais que se esforçasse não conseguia lembrar-se dela.

Quem era?

Por que somente sua lembrança fazia a dor ser menor?

Suas respostas ficariam para mais tarde, pois um grito lhe fez olhar para baixo. Com sua visão vampiresca podia ver perfeitamente a humana loira correndo e um vampiro atrás dela.

Sem pensar duas vezes saltou do prédio. Viu a moça cair e se afastar rastejando para longe do vampiro que caminhava sedutoramente em sua direção.

Com movimentos rápidos ele estava em cima do vampiro. Com as mãos torceu o pescoço do vampiro que urrou de dor e tentava arranhá-lo. Edward rapidamente colocou as presas a mostra e arrancou a cabeça do vampiro com uma mordida.

A humana olhava para ele com os olhos arregalados. Edward deu um longo suspiro e caminhou ate ela esticando sua mão.

-Você esta bem? – Ao vê-lo próximo de si, ela acordou do transe e bufou com raiva. Bateu na mão que ele oferecia e levantou rapidamente.

-Idiota, estragou tudo.

-O que? – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha

-Precisávamos dele vivo. – Ela jogou os cabelos para trás e tirou um celular do bolso.

-Precisávamos? – Ela esticou a palma da mão enquanto discava os números.

Antes que ela pudesse falar, um homem forte aparece e a abraçou pela cintura. Ele é alto de cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos.

-Não precisa ligar Rose já estamos aqui. E vimos tudo – Ele disse a ultima parte olhando para Edward

-Ele estragou tudo e agora?

-Não se preocupe. A baixinha vai ver alguma coisa.

Edward olhava confuso para o casal. Mais antes que ele pudesse falar algo. Mais dois apareceram.

Um homem de cabelos dourados e olhos azuis, ele era alto e usava óculos. E a seu lado uma mulher baixa e com feições delicadas, ela tinha os cabelos curtos e repicados e olhos de cor verdes.

-Ufa, chegamos.

-Onde vocês estavam? – Perguntou uma Rose brava

-Nós tivemos problemas. – Respondeu a baixinha

-Que tipo Alice? – Perguntou o rapaz forte

-Alice teve uma visão. – Respondeu o rapaz de óculos.

-É e o que você viu.

-Ele. – Ela apontou para Edward que olhava para os humanos confusos.

-Você viu o que ele fez? – Perguntou Rose. Alice assentiu e se aproximou de Edward

-Não Alice, pode ser perigoso – O rapaz de óculos tentou segurá-la mais ela se desvencilhou dele.

-Não se preocupe Jasper. Eu sei que ele não vai me machucar. Não é Edward?

Ele sorriu torto e esticou a mão para ela. Ela apertou a dele e se apresentou.

-Eu sou Alice Brandon. Esses são Jasper e Rosalie Halle, - Ela apontou para a loira e o rapaz de óculos - eles são irmãos e esse aqui é Emmett Maccart. – Ela abraçou o fortão.

-Ola sou Edward Cullen. – Alice sorriu e se aproximou dele.

-Bem vindo a turma Edward.

Todos olharam confusos para Alice que sorria abertamente. Ela se aproximou de Edward e entrelaçou o braço dele com o seu.

-Vamos deve estar cansado. – Ele olhou confuso para ela, mais assentiu e se deixou ser guiado.

Eles andaram a passos lentos ate alcançarem um hotel, que não era muito longe deonde estavam. Alice entrou e puxou Edward pela mão.

-Você esta bem? – Ela perguntou notando o receio dele.

-Sim. Só estou confuso na verdade. – Ela riu baixinho e o puxou pela mão. Eles se sentaram em um sofá.

Edward podia ver os outros humanos o olharem desconfiado. Mais voltou sua atenção para a pequena fada a sua frente.

-Bom por onde começar...?! – Ela colocou o dedo na boca enquanto pensava.

-Pode começar por que sabe meu nome? – Ela riu e balançou a cabeça.

-Se começar por ai, ficara mais confuso. Já sei. Vou te contar minha historia. – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha e se recostou no sofá.

-Tudo bem. Bom meu nome é Alice e eu nasci em Manhattan. Desde pequena eu tinha visões de coisas que ainda iam acontecer. Meus pais achavam que eu era louca. – Ela deu um longo suspiro.

-Bem, assim que fiz dezoito anos fugi. Eu tive uma visão, e vi alguém ser atacado, em uma de minha visões. Vi um monstro de olhos vermelho pular em cima de uma jovem loira. Mesmo sabendo que talvez eu não pudesse fazer nada eu corri ate o lugar. – Ela sorriu animada vendo que Edward prestava atenção ao que ela dizia.

-Antes de chegar lá uma nova visão veio a minha mente, eu não chegava ao lugar sozinha. Um homem forte e musculoso estava comigo. Seguindo a minha visão olhei por toda parte procurando pelo homem. Bem você viu o tamanho de Emmett né. – Ela riu e continuou.

-Assim que o achei, o puxei pela mão dizendo que precisava de ajuda. Ele estranhou mais me seguiu. Achamos a loira e o vampiro que já a estava quase mordendo. Ele parou ao notar a nossa presença. Então usando meu dom e a força de Emmett conseguimos matar o primeiro de muitos vampiros.

-Depois do salvamento Rose não quis mais desgrudar de nós. E seu irmão acabou vindo junto, e seu talento e bem útil para nós. Sabe alem de bonito ele é um gênio no computador – Ela riu baixinho fazendo Edward revirar os olhos.

-Mais você não me disse como sabe meu nome? – ela rolou os olhos

-Como eu vi Rose e vi Emmett. Eu vi você. Eu vi que você viria. Mais alguém mais estava com você em minhas visões.

-Quem?

-Era uma mulher. Era vampira também. Tinha cabelos cumpridos. – Edward sentiu um aperto no peito.

-Qual o nome dela? – Alice deu um longo suspiro

-Não sei. Ela nunca diz. Mais sempre esta triste. – Edward deu um longo suspiro e fechou os olhos com força. Será que se ficasse com os humanos veria a moça de seus sonhos? Abriu os olhos novamente e fitou a baixinha com um sorriso fraco.

-Então o que sua turma faz exatamente? – Alice riu batendo as palmas e puxou Edward para o elevador.

-Venha vou te mostrar o seu quarto. Agora faz parte gangue de caçadores.


	11. Chapter 10

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Capitulo Dez

Caçadores

**Um Ano Depois**

**Dias atuais**

Ela corria com todas as forças que conseguia que já não eram muitas. Ouviu os passos que a cada minuto pareciam mais e mais perto. Ela escorregou e tentou se arrastar para longe da criatura de olhos vermelhos.

-Não fuja coisa linda. Prometo que não vai doer... Muito – Ele riu e pulou em cima dela. Franziu o cenho quando viu um pequeno sorriso nos lábios da loira.

-Já. – Ela gritou e um vampiro pulou no pescoço do algoz da moça e arrancou-lhe um braço.

O vampiro urrou de dor, e tentou se afastar de Edward, que o imobilizava pelo pescoço.

-Bom trabalho Rose. Ate eu acreditei que estava com medo. – Ela, riu e jogou os longos cabelos loiros para trás.

-Obrigada Edward. – Ele sorriu e arrancou o outro braço do vampiro.

-Agora me diga. Para quem você trabalha?

Eles estavam nesse mesmo assunto já fazia um ano. Vampiros mafiosos. Negociavam escravos humanos para se alimentar. _Onde já se viu_? Pensou Edward

Mais para sorte deles sempre tinha um vampiro que queria caçar como nos velhos tempos. Lógico que eles nunca voltavam.

-Volturi. – Gritou o vampiro antes de Edward arrancar lhe a cabeça.

Era a primeira pista que tinham em meses. Mas nem isso animava Edward, sem esperar por ninguém ele voltou para o hotel.

-O que ele tem? – Perguntou Emmett quando ele acompanhado de Jasper e Alice chegaram – Descobrimos uma pista ele devia estar feliz!

-Você sabe como ele é. Nada deixa Edward feliz. – Comentou Jasper...

-Agora que temos uma pista será mais fácil pegá-los. – Alice sorriu fraco e seus olhos ficaram brancos. Jasper segurou a mão dela entre as suas.

-O que você? – Ela deu um longo suspiro e piscou algumas vezes.

-Outro vampiro. Ou melhor, uma vampira.

-Ela vai matar alguém? – Perguntou Emmett

-Não. Ela vai roubar um banco de sangue.

-Banco de sangue. Como assim? – Perguntou Emmett coçando a cabeça

-Sabe aqueles lugares onde você doa sangue. Então banco de sangue. – Emmett torceu o nariz e explodiu em gargalhadas.

-O que ela vai roubar lá? – Todos olharam para Emmett com cara de Dã.

-Sangue seu idiota- Disse Rose dando um tapa na nuca de Emmett.

Eles entraram no hotel e viram Edward sentado no balcão que havia na recepção.

-Ei Edward – Gritou Emmett – Adivinha só. Vamos caçar um vampiro ladrão. – Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha e levantou do balcão.

-O que o vampiro vai roubar?

-Sangue. De um banco de doação. – Edward torceu o nariz

-Talvez eu não deva ir. – Alice caminhou ate Edward e colocou o braço no dele.

-Você vai sim. Sinto que sua presença é muito importante.

-Esta me escondendo algo baixinha? – Alice mostrou a língua e se afastou dele.

Jasper foi ate seu laptop e começou a buscar pelo Volturi que o vampiro tinha mencionado. Alice se sentou ao lado dele e Rose e Emmett sumiram juntos.

Edward correu ate seu quarto, e deitou-se na cama. Fazia um ano. Um ano que vivia com os humanos e nada dela. E nada de pegar o tal vampirão. Estava cansado de esperar.

Talvez se fosse para outra cidade encontraria ela. Ou algo mais, sua existência já estava agonizante, vivendo uma existência de dor e solidão.

Não que não gostasse dos novos amigos humanos. Os adorava, Jasper era incrível muito inteligente era calado mais um bom amigo disposto a ouvir. Não que fora falar com ele alguma vez, mais via como ele era com Alice.

Rosalie era linda e muito forte, corajosa e uma boa amiga. Não fazia perguntas e o deixava em paz para sofrer sozinho.

Já Emmett era muito divertido, ninguém conseguia ficar de mau humor perto dele. Quando se sentia muito deprimido, gostava de ficar perto dele e aproveitar a alegria que emanava dele.

E tinha Alice, a amava como uma irmã, ela parecia querer cuidar dele e estava sempre o animando e nunca o deixava desistir. Nem das lutas nem da garota.

Se fosse partir sentiria falta dos humanos. Mesmo estando com eles há pouco tempo, sentia que criara laços com eles. Eles eram uma família. Uma família da qual queria fazer parte.

Mais não podia não ate achar a metade que lhe faltava. Seu maior temor é de que ela estivesse morta. Se estivesse daria um jeito de morrer para ir atrás dela.

Deixou a inconsciência o dominar para mais uma noite de pesadelos e dor. Pois a sua existência se concentrava nisso. Dor.

Acordou sobressaltado, e olhou em volta. Dormira o dia todo e já anoitecera. Tomou um banho e desceu as escadas rapidamente. Viu a gangue toda arrumada pronta para sair.

-Aonde vão? – Alice revirou os olhos e bateu na cabeça dele como se fosse uma porta.

-Tem alguém ai? – Edward riu e rolou os olhos

- Vamos caçar nossa ladrazinha. – falou Emmett empolgado.

-A sim lembrei. Então vamos.

Todos saíram a passos rápidos do hotel e entraram no jipe monstro de Emmett. Menos Edward que gostava de viajar pelos prédios olhando tudo a sua volta.

Alice lhe deu o endereço, e ele partiu em sua velocidade vampiresca. Chegou ao local e sentiu um cheiro extremamente familiar.

Fechou os olhos se concentrando no cheiro doce que invadia suas narinas e o inebriava. O cheiro vinha do ultimo andar. Correu ate lá sem usar o elevador.

Achou uma porta entreaberta e estacou ao ver a criatura mais linda que já vira.

Ela tinha a pele pálida como a sua e os olhos estavam oscilando entre dourados e vermelhos. Os cabelos dela eram cor mogno e muito cumpridos caiam por suas costas e iam ate os quadris com cachos nas pontas.

Seus lábios eram carnudos e estavam vermelhos por causa do sangue. Ela bebia uma bolsa de sangue com avidez devia estar faminta.

Uma gota de sangue escorreu pela boca dela, descendo pelo queixo e entrando no decote do vestido rasgado. Edward seguiu a gotinha e se perdeu olhando o corpo dela.

Ela era magra com curvas e era pequena e delicada. Já imaginava sua mão agarrando a cintura fina e a trazendo para mais perto de si. Notou que ela estava machucada. Seu rosto estava sujo e havia machucados de queimaduras em sua pele que iam se curando conforme ela ingeria o sangue.

Os cabelos dela estavam bagunçados e as roupas queimadas e rasgadas. Ouviu quando os outros se aproximaram e ficaram ao lado dele.

-Por que não a matou Edward? – Perguntou Emmett tentando mirar sua arma na vampira. Alice sorria marotamente

-Não pude.

-Por quê? Ela é mais forte que você? – Perguntou Emmett coçando o queixo e olhando para a vampira em farrapos.- Pois não parece.

-Não é isso. Eu só não posso machucá-la.

-Por que ela é mulher? – Alice deu um tapa na nuca de Emmett o fazendo gemer alto.

A vampira olhou para eles e assustada deixou a bolsa de sangue cair a seus pés e deu alguns passos para trás.

Todos entraram na sala e ela se encolheu. Olhou para todos os rostos e sorriu ao ver Edward. Com lagrimas nos olhos ela começou a caminhar ate Edward.

-Meu amor esta vivo. – Ela sorriu e pulou no pescoço de Edward o beijando na boca.


	12. Chapter 11

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Capitulo Onze

Reencontro

Finalmente as coisas pareciam estar certas. Finalmente a dor sumira. Finalmente estava em casa. Era isso que sentia ao tê-la em seus braços.

Os lábios dela eram macios e sedosos e se moldavam perfeitamente aos dele. Como se sempre tivesse feito isso, ele se deixou levar pelo beijo e a abraçou com força a unindo mais a ele.

Ela sorriu entre o beijo e sussurrou "eu te amo", com os lábios ainda colados aos dele.

Edward se afastou dela de repente e olhou confuso para todos que devolveram o olhar dele.

-Edward amor. O que foi? Não esta feliz em me ver? – Ele podia ouvir a tristeza na voz dela.

-Não, eu. Quem é você?

-Sou eu amor. Eu não entendo... – Ele afagou a bochecha dela a olhando confuso. Com certeza era a garota dos sonhos mais por que não lembrava dela.

-Olá eu sou Alice – Alice se aproximou de Bella e a abraçou, Bella retribuiu o abraço e sorriu triste ainda olhando para Edward.

-Eu tenho que ir – Ele correu para fora do prédio, deixando Bella sozinha com os humanos

-Esta cansada não é? – Perguntou Alice abraçando a vampira pelos ombros

-Sim, bastante na verdade.

-Venha conosco. – Ela convidou a puxando pela mão.

Bella se deixou levar. Desde que acordara no meio dos escombros de sua antiga casa, estava apavorada.

Ainda podia ver a estaca cravada em seu ventre matando seu bebe e depois a escuridão que a dominou não sabe como, mais sobreviveu.

Estava enterrada em baixo das ruínas do que um dia foi o lugar mais feliz de sua existência e seu amor tinha sumido.

O procurou por toda parte, mais a sede ardia com força, à cidade estava diferente as casas gigantes a assustavam, mais o cheiro de sangue que vinha do prédio era tentador.

Sem pensar subiu e tomou tudo que podia mais tudo que menos esperava era ver seu Edward. E o pior ele parecia não amá-la mais.

Olhou em volta e viu que os humanos a trouxeram ate uma casa grande e alta, seguiu a pequena moça chamada Alice para dentro.

-Deve estar exausta não é querida. Venha vou mostrar seu quarto.

Bella a seguiu e entrou em uma caixa de metal que se movia rápido e as levou ate um lugar diferente. Assim que saíram Alice abriu uma porta.

-Pode ficar nesse quarto. Vou pegar toalhas para você tomar um banho e te empresto uma roupa minha.

Ela entrou no quarto que havia uma cama pequena e tinha um banheiro. Sentou na cama e esperou. Logo em seguida Alice voltou com varias coisas e a ajudou a tomar banho e se vestir.

Assim que terminaram ela a deixou sozinha para descansar. Bella deitou na cama e fechou os olhos e esperou o sono vir. Sentia-se tão cansada e fraca. Logo adormeceu.

Abriu os olhos ao sentir algo tocando seus cabelos abriu os olhos e sorriu, ele estava sentado ao seu lado.

Ela mordeu o lábio com força ele a olhava como se quisesse entrar em sua alma. Bella tocou a face dele com os dedos e suspirou acompanhada dele. Ambos abriram os olhos e se fitaram

-Senti tanto a sua falta. – Ela falou baixinho, ele deu um sorriso triste e continuou calado.

-Não me ama mais Edward? – Ele sentiu um aperto no coração com essas palavras. A amava mais do que a si mesmo. Mais como lhe dizer que não se lembrava dela?

-Aconteceu uma coisa. – Ele falou depois de um tempo

-Você deixou de me amar?

-Não. Eu só não lembro

-De mim?

-De tudo. Eu fui amaldiçoado.

-Amaldiçoado? – ela repetiu confusa

-Sim, eu me esqueci de tudo e só lembro-me da dor. – Ela afagou o rosto dele. Edward fechou os olhos e suspirou com seu toque.

-Dor?

-Sim das vitimas. De todos que machuquei sendo um monstro. – Ela negou com a cabeça e o abraçou

-Você é meu anjo. Meu amor. – Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele. Ele suspirou e a abraçou pela cintura colando seu corpo ao dela.

-Me conte. Me contesobre nós. Eu quero lembrar. – Ela sorriu e beijou o rosto dele.

Eles deitaram na cama e entrelaçaram os dedos. Bella contou tudo para ele. Como se conheceram e se casaram e como fizeram um bebê. E tudo foi tirado deles.

Via as lagrimas no rosto dele e as beijou secando, cada gota que teimava em cair.

Edward adormeceu nós braços dela enquanto ela afagava os cabelos dele. E distribuía beijos na testa dele e nós cabelos.

Edward acordou abraçado a ela. Seu amor esquecido, pela primeira vez em tantos anos conseguira dormir sem pesadelos. Ate a dor parecia menor ao estar em seus braços.

Ele olhou para ela que dormia tranquilamente e afagou os cabelos chocolates. Ela era a coisa mais linda que já vira. Ele passou os dedos levemente pelas bochechas dela sentindo a pele macia sob seu toque.

Bella abriu os olhos e sorriu para ele. Ele retribuiu e colou seus lábios com os dela. A dor sumiu no minuto em que tocou sua boca com a dela.


	13. Chapter 12

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Capitulo Doze

Super protetor

-Edward – Alice chamou do saguão sabendo que ele a ouviria. Em menos de dois minutos ele estava lá.

-O que foi Alice? – Ela sorriu marotamente para ele. Ao ver a cara de desanimo dele, ele rolou os olhos e a encarou esperando a resposta.

-Tive uma visão.

-Vamos caçar então?

-Sim, com certeza é um dos Volturi. Jasper pesquisou e achou algumas coisas interessantes.

-O que? – Alice fez uma careta

-Eles são poderosos. Tipo muito poderosos. São três irmãos. Aro, Caius e Marcus, e tem vários vampiros a seu serviço.

-O que faremos?

-Eu não sei se é boa idéia mexer com eles. – Bella falou descendo e ficando ao lado de Edward.

-Por quê? – Perguntou Emmett olhando para Bella de cima a baixo, ela baixou o rosto envergonhada.

Edward rosnou baixinho, Bella sorriu e segurou a mão dele entrelaçando seus dedos.

-Edward me falou deles. – Ele olhou para ela arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Mesmo. E o que ele falou? – Perguntou Jasper enquanto teclava em seu laptop.

-Bem, ele disse que devíamos ficar longe deles. Que era mais seguro para nós. Que ate ele podia morrer se enfrentasse um Volturi. – Ela olhava para ele enquanto falava. Ele sorriu torto.

-Disse mesmo isso?

-Sim, no dia em que lhe perguntei sobre outros vampiros.

-Mais o que faremos com o vampiro da visão de Alice.

-Bem, mesmo tendo medo ou não dos Volturi. Alguém precisa de ajuda e eu vou ajudar. – Alice sorriu e segurou o braço de Emmett

-Então nós vamos também. – Edward sorriu para a baixinha, e assentiu.

-Posso ir também? – Bella perguntou olhando para Alice.

-Não – Edward respondeu nervoso.

-Que foi Ed. Ela é vampira pode ser útil. – falou Emmett animado.

-Não, ela esta fraca. – Bella bufou e soltou a mão dele

-Você não pode me impedir de ir. – ele fechou a cara

-Pensei que eu fosse seu marido. – ela abriu a boca indignada

-Você não se lembra de mim. O que isso importa agora? – Edward rosnou baixo e a puxou para si a abraçando

-Eu posso não lembrar. Mais só a idéia de te perder de novo já dói. – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela

-Eu não vou atrapalhar. Vou ficar de longe. Só não quero ficar sozinha. Não de novo. Não sem você. – Ele suspirou e assentiu

-Vamos logo então.

Sem esperar ninguém ele puxou Bella pela mão para fora. Assim que os outro saíram, Alice passou o endereço.

-Vamos então. – Ele falou para Bella

-Não vamos com eles? – Ela perguntou enquanto via o jipe partir. Ele sorriu torto e olhou para um prédio imenso em frente a eles.

-Andar de carro é chato. Vamos do nosso jeito. – Bella olhou para o prédio e torceu o nariz.

-O que foi?

-Sabe é que você era super protetor. – Ele franziu o cenho

-Como assim?

-Você nunca me deixou fazer nada. Mais a culpa era minha.

-Como a culpa pode ser sua?

-Bom tudo começou na primeira vez em que caçamos juntos. Eu me apavorei. Não dormi por dias por ter matado alguém.

-E como se alimentava? – ela riu baixinho

-Você me alimentava. Caçava e voltava e me dava seu sangue.

-Achei que fosse só quando estava grávida. – Ela rolou os olhos sorrindo.

-Quando fiquei grávida você ficou pior. – Ele riu baixinho. E a abraçou.

-Queria tanto me lembrar. A cada momento parecia ser tão perfeito. – Ela sorriu e o beijou nós lábios.

-Eram todos perfeitos. Por que estávamos juntos. – Ele voltou a sorrir e apontou para o prédio.

-Vamos subir então.

-Como? – ele riu

-Eu vou te ensinar. É fácil, faz parte de você. – Ela assentiu. Ele se aproximou dela ficando atrás dela e colando seu corpo ao dela.

-Feche os olhos. Deixe seus extintos falarem mais alto. Deixe eles virem à tona e suba. – Ela respirou fundo e abriu os olhos.

Os olhos dela oscilaram de negros para vermelho, Bella sentiu o ar da noite entrar em suas narinas e subiu o prédio. Não sabia como mais seus dedos pareciam mal tocar na parede. E a velocidade era contagiante.

Em poucos segundos estava no alto do prédio, e um sorriso em seus lábio, Edward se aproximou e beijou o pescoço dela.

-Viu, eu disse que conseguiria. – Ela riu e o abraçou.

-E ai professor, qual a próxima lição? – Ele riu e apontou para o prédio ao lado.

-Saltar. – Bella olhou para onde ele apontava e sentiu um estremecimento.

-Tem certeza que conseguirei? – ele riu baixo e a abraçou por trás.

-É como quando subiu o prédio. Faz parte de você. E se cair eu te pego. – Ela sorriu e se soltou dele

Bella tomou distancia e fechou os olhos, depois de respirar fundo abriu e correu, imaginou que iria cair a todo o momento mais se surpreendeu ao perceber que tinha conseguido.

Seu corpo se projetou com leveza, e graça que ela nem pensou que podia ter, sem esperar por Edward saltou o próximo prédio. Estava rindo enquanto saltava de prédio em prédio.

Sentiu a presença e viu Edward colado a ela, ele era magnífico, pensou Bella. Ainda lembrava-se da primeira vez que o vira e como desejava todas as noites ser mordida por ele.

Riu diante do pensamento, viu Edward olhando-a curioso, ela rolou os olhos e esticou a mão que ele pegou prontamente.

-No que pensava?

-Em nós. Quando nós conhecemos, como ansiava que você viesse nem que fosse pra me morder. – Ele fez uma careta e ela riu

-Parece que seu amor por mim não tem limites. – Ela riu alto

-Mais não é assim o amor. Cair se jogar de cabeça, se entregar de corpo e alma. Pois sem o amor de que adianta viver, de que adianta sequer ter uma alma?

Ele parou de repente e ela o seguiu. Edward a abraçou e a beijou, colando seus lábios aos dela, cada beijo com ela era como uma anestesia fazia tudo melhorar, e a dor parecer inexistente.

-Por que paramos? – Ela perguntou quando separaram os lábios.

-Estamos próximos. Feche os olhos. – Ele ordenou no que ela obedeceu prontamente.

-Sente os cheiros, consegue localizar o outro vampiro, e Alice e os outros? – Bella se concentrou nos sons e cheiros a sua volta. Podia ouvir os batimentos dos humanos, mesmos que estavam muito longe, pareciam que estavam a seu lado.

Em pouco segundos ela sentiu os cheiros bater com força em sua direção. Podia dizer onde cada humano estava. Ela sorriu para Edward e apontou em direção aonde o vampiro iria aparecer.

-Muito bem Bella, sabia que conseguiria. – Bella estava animada, havia conseguido pela primeira vez seguir seus instintos. Já iam ate onde o vampiro logo estaria, quando Bella sentiu um cheiro humano.

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais, antes que Edward pudesse detê-la. Bella já havia se precipitado em direção ao vampiro que iria atacar uma mulher.

Bella se atracou com o vampiro e ficou em posição de ataque. A mulher que era perseguida fugiu apavorada. Edward saltou em frente à Bella em posição defensora e viu o vampiro se assustar por estar em desvantagem.

Ao ver como Edward protege Bella, ele desvia de Edward e pula em cima dela. Bella desvia por pouco, mais ganha um arranhão no braço. Ela vê os olhos de Edward oscilaram de vermelhos para negros antes de ele arrancar o braço do vampiro.

O vampiro urra de dor, e tenta fugir. Mais Edward em sua fúria não o deixa escapar e o agarra arrancando sua cabeça fora. Alice e os outros chegam ao momento em que Edward esta segurando o corpo sem vida do vampiro.

-Edward o que houve? – Emmett pergunta surpreso afinal Edward não gosta de violência.

Edward pisca algumas vezes e se afasta do vampiro, e olha para Bella. Ela esta encolhida e seu braço ainda esta machucado. No mesmo instante ele esta ao lado dela.

-Você esta bem? – Ela assente e ele a abraça

-Não se preocupe. Nunca mais ninguém vai machucá-la. – Bella enterra a cabeça no vão do pescoço de Edward e sente as lágrimas molharem a pele dele.


	14. Chapter 13

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Treze**

** Como se fosse à primeira vez**

Edward segura o rosto dela entre as mãos e ela olha em seus olhos.

-Por que choras amor?

-Continuou sendo estorvo para você. – Ele nega e afaga sua bochecha com o polegar

-Nunca diga isso.

-Sim, ainda vai acabar morrendo enquanto tenta me proteger.

-Não entende. Sem você não a sentido para viver.

-Você não entende. Se você morrer eu também não poderia viver...

Antes que ele pudesse falar mais, ela se afastou dele e escalou um prédio com agilidade sumindo nas sombras.

-Nossa como ela faz isso? – Emmett perguntou surpreso

-Eu a ensinei.

-Me ensina também? – Alice rolou os olhos, e deu um tapa no ombro de Emmett

-Emm deixa de ser idiota. - Ela faz isso por que não é humana.

-Oh. – Alice voltou a rolar os olhos

-Edward. – Ela o chamou e ele a olhou de canto de olho

-Sim? – Ela caminhou ate ele e o puxou para olhá-la

-Preste atenção. Eu sei onde ela esta.

-Então diga logo.

-Não. Primeiro eu tenho que te dizer eu tive uma visão.

-Que visão? Mais vampiros?

-Não ela vai partir. – Edward sentiu um aperto no peito

-Para onde?

-Não esta decidido ainda. Mais ela tem medo de ficar e você morrer para salvá-la.

-Me diga aonde ela esta agora. – Ele mantinha a mandíbula travada. Seu nervosismo era latente.

-No prédio aonde se reencontraram.

-Ela esta roubando sangue? – Alice assentiu.

-Eu vou ate lá.

-Tudo bem. Mais não exija demais dela. – Edward concordou e saltou em direção ao mesmo prédio que vira escalar.

Ele correu pela noite, sentindo o cheiro dela, de vez enquanto, pelos prédios que saltava. Assim que chegou ao alto do prédio estacou, ela já esperava por ele.

-Oi.

-Bella, por quê? – Ela correu ate ele e colou seus lábios aos dele.

Edward a enlaçou pela cintura a unindo mais a ele, seus corpos colados, o mais junto que podiam como se pudessem se fundir.

Os lábios se moviam juntos, as línguas dançando na boca um do outro, sem separar os lábios se despiram, unindo seus corpos. Seu membro latejante entrava e saia de dentro dela a fazendo gemer seu nome a cada estocada.

Ele murmurava nos lábios dela, enquanto investia seu membro em seu centro. Ela deu um ultimo grito de prazer se agarrando mais a ele. Que logo a acompanhou a beijando-a e abraçando-a firmemente como se ela pudesse escapar de seus dedos.

-Me prometa uma coisa? – Ele pediu enquanto afagava as costas nuas dela e beijava seus ombros nus.

-O que quiser.

-Nunca me deixe. Sempre fique ao meu lado.

-Por que isso importa? Você nem se lembra de mim. – Ele negou

-Eu posso não lembrar, dos momentos em que te abracei, e te chamei de meu amor. Mais minha alma clama pela sua. Dentro de mim eu sei que você é a única a quem posso amar.

Ela afundou o rosto, no vão do pescoço dele e o abraçou com mais força.

-Eu prometo ficar ao seu lado. – Ele voltou a afagar os cabelos dela e deu um beijo na testa dela.

-Eu vou me lembrar – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

-Espero que lembre. Às vezes me sinto tão só... – Ele a agarrou com mais força

-Nunca esta só. Sempre estarei ao seu lado.

-Sei que esta. Mais ás vezes parece faltar algo. – Ele afagou a barriga dela.

-Nosso bebê?

-Também, mais o fato de você não se lembrar de mim.

-Eu vou lembrar Bella.

-Mais e se não... – Ele a calou com um beijo, quando se separaram seus dedos afagaram o rosto dela

-Eu sei que vou lembrar – Bella descansou a palma da mão no rosto dele e sorriu

-Eu sei que vai. – Ele deu um meio sorriso e voltou a beijá-la.


	15. Chapter 14

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Quatorze**

** Indecisão**

Edward segura a mão de Bella enquanto entram no hotel. Alice esta sentada no balcão que fica no saguão e salta ao vê-los se aproximando.

-Hei, por onde andaram? – Edward rola os olhos sorrindo

-Como se não soubesse baixinha. –Bella arqueia uma sobrancelha confusa e Edward explica. – Alice vê o futuro.

-Oh – Alice sorri e enlaça o braço de Bella com o seu.

-Sim, agora se não se importa vou pegar Bella emprestada. Vá fazer coisas de homem. Jasper e Emmett estão lá em cima. – Edward ri e beija a testa de Bella.

-Se ela estiver te chateando é só me chamar. – Bella ri baixinho

-Eu ouvi isso. – Edward sorri enquanto se afasta

-Era para ouvir baixinha.

-Às vezes ele é tão chato. – Bella volta a rir.

-Não sei lhe dizer, pois não conheço esse novo Edward. Mais o antigo era muito cuidadoso e carinhoso.

-Então não tem diferença nenhuma. Você o ama não é? Mesmo estando diferente.

Alice a puxou para um sofá e ambas sentaram.

-Ele ainda tem o mesmo cheiro, e o mesmo sorriso. Mais às vezes parece que não é o meu Edward.

-É ele. É só que...?

-Eu sei Alice. Mas dói saber que somente eu tenho certeza do nosso amor. Somente eu lembro do nosso bebê.

-Bella, mesmo que ele não lembre. As emoções estão dentro dele. Ele a ama. E não precisa de lembranças para saber disso.

-Eu sei.

-Mais isso não muda suas decisões.

-O que quer dizer?

-Eu vejo você partindo. – Bella piscou algumas vezes.

-Oh, isso.

-Sim. Você o deixaria?

-Eu realmente não sei Alice. Dói saber que não o verei sorrindo para mim. Mais é tão doloroso saber que ele não lembra...

-Acreditaria se eu dissesse que ele vai lembrar?

-Essa é uma de suas visões ou sua esperança? – Alice sorriu.

-Você é muito esperta.

-Tenho cem anos amais que você mocinha. Não sou nenhuma criança.

-Mais abandoná-lo não seria criancice?

-Talvez. Não acha que ele viveria melhor sem mim? Afinal ele nem se lembra de mim. – Alice balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Sabia que ele não sorria. Não de verdade. Desde que o conhecemos ele espera por você. Ele passou os últimos cem anos tentando encontrá-la.

-Exatamente Alice. Cem anos e ele não lembrou.

-Que foi. Tem medo de passar mais cem anos sem ele lembrar de você?

-Acho que é exatamente esse meu medo. Ser sempre uma tentativa de lembrar. Antes eu era tudo para ele assim como ele era para mim. Hoje eu sou só alguém que diz ser o amor dele. E se ele nem me amar, só gostar da minha companhia?

-Não diga isso Bella. Da pra ver em como ele te olha, ou como te toca. Ele ama você. Embora não se lembre o amor esta tão presente quanto antes.

Bella segurou a mão de Alice e sorriu.

-Você é uma boa amiga Alice. Edward tem muita sorte em tê-la.

-Não só ele. Você também. Sei que seremos melhores amigas. – Bella sorriu e abraçou Alice.

-Obrigada.

-Não por isso querida. Edward deve estar preocupado com você.

Bella sorriu e começou a subir as escadas ate Alice a chamar. Ela se virou e sorriu.

-Sabe suas decisões estão confusas. – Bella riu.

-Sim, realmente estou confusa. Você me deu motivos para ficar. – Alice sorriu radiante e foi ate o elevador.

Bella usou sua velocidade e chegou rápido a seu quarto. Assim que entrou sorriu ao vê-lo deitado em sua cama. Ele mantinha os olhos fechados mais sorriu quando ela entrou.

Bella caminhou ate ele e deitou ao seu lado, mais ele logo a puxou para seu peito a fazendo rir.

-Estava morrendo de saudade. – Ela sorriu e enlaçou o pescoço dele.

-Isso é bom. – Ele beijou o pescoço dela

-O que é bom?

-Que sinta minha falta.

-Sempre senti sua falta. Ate quando não me lembrava de você sentia sua falta, sentia que faltava algo em minha existência. E tudo fez sentido quando nos reencontramos.

-Mesmo? Sempre sentiu minha falta? – Ele sorriu e a olhou profundamente.

-Não existo sem você Bella. Minha existência foi vazia e triste. Não sei como eu agi quando achei que você havia morrido mais depois que a cigana me amaldiçoou, uma dor maior que a dor pelo monstro que eu era sempre me perseguiu. A dor de não lembrar de você.

-Então sabia que eu existia?

-Eu tinha sonhos com uma mulher de cabelos cumpridos e pele pálida. E sabia que ela era importante para mim. Mais seu rosto sempre foi um mistério e quem ela era também. Ate nós encontrarmos aquele dia e tudo fez sentido.

-Sabe que isso muda as coisas. – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha confuso.

-Como assim muda as coisas?

-Sobre eu ir embora. – Ele a abraçou com mais força.

-Não, não, não pode Bella. – Ele beijava o rosto dela em suplicas gentis, Bella sorriu gentilmente afagando o rosto dele.

-Sabe você continua parecendo o anjo que apareceu no jardim de minha casa e colocou seus lábios gentilmente em meu pescoço drenando meu sangue.

-Eu nunca Bella. – Ele beijou o rosto dele e continuou.

-Eu nuca tive raiva de você por ter me mordido Edward. Eu estranhamente gostava muito, era uma coisa tão intima e só nossa, porque mesmo quando você me mordia era carinhoso como se, importasse comigo.

-Eu era um monstro Bella.

-Mais eu me apaixonei por você Edward sabendo o que você era. Pedi a você para me tornar sua de corpo e alma. Fui sua esposa, sua amante e sua companheira de existência. E descobri que mesmo você não sendo mais o meu Edward ainda quero ser essas coisas.

Edward sorriu afagando as bochechas com o polegar aproximou dela prensando seus lábios nós dela.

-Quero ser isso para você também, seu marido, seu amante e seu companheiro. – Ela sorriu o abraçando.

-Você é, e sempre será o único a ocupar essas posições em minha vida. Por isso eu decidi ficar. Mesmo você não sendo o meu Edward eu sei que ainda é ele. Em algum lugar ai dentro você é o único a quem eu pediria para me morder. – Ela tocou o coração dele e o abraçou com força

-Oh minha Bella. Queria tanto poder lembrar de tudo que você diz. - Ela negou

-Eu já não me importo mais. Se você se lembra ou não.

-Não? – Ele perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Não só quero viver ao seu lado. – Ele sorriu e voltou a beijá-la.

-É só o que quero também. – Ele sussurrou nos lábios dela antes de aprofundar o beijo e mergulhar com ela para sonhos onde eles eram somente Edward e Bella, almas que se reencontraram e sabiam que nunca mais se separariam.

-Edward. – Ele acorda com a voz o chamando, ele sabe que é Alice no primeiro andar e se assusta pelo alarme na voz dela.

No minuto seguinte ele esta ao lado da baixinha, a encarando inquisitivamente.

-O que houve Alice?

-Eu tive uma visão. – Ele olha em volta e Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie estão armados.

-O que esta havendo?

-Vamos ser atacados.

-Aqui?

-Sim eles estão próximos.

-Mais nunca atacaram aqui? Como descobriram onde moramos?

-Eu não sei. Mais eles chegaram a qualquer momento.

-Quantos?

-Cinco. – No momento em que ela falou a porta se abriu e cinco vampiros entraram no hotel com sorrisos animados em seus rostos perfeitos e as presas a mostra.


	16. Chapter 15

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Capitulo Quinze

Estranho Poder

Edward sentiu sua mandíbula trincar, sabia que podia com alguns mais temia por seus amigos. Eles entraram sorrindo e com e Edward olhou desafiadoramente para eles.

-Ora, Ora se não é nosso querido Edward. – Edward sorriu sem humor

-Os cavalheiros me conhecem? – O que estava à frente, e Edward imaginou ser o líder arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Não reconhece mais os amigos. – Edward sorriu

-Não sei se sabem, mais perdi a memória. – Os vampiros se entreolharam e riram

-Mais isso é novidade. Um vampiro desmemoriado. Aro vai adorar essa.

-Quem é Aro?

-Parece que não esta brincando não é Edward. Vamos fazer assim, matamos seus amiguinhos e nós alimentamos. Depois vamos visitar Aro, ele veio da Itália, só para revê-lo.

-Eu não concordo com partes do seu plano.

-Posso saber qual?

-A parte em que você mata meus amigos. – Os vampiros riram

-Você já andou em melhores companhias Edward. Se unir a comida, não é muito esperto. – Edward rosnou.

-Não me importo com a opiniões de vocês para matarem meus amigos terão que me passar por mim. – O vampiro que estava à frente rosnou.

-Não nos provoque Edward. Aro te quer vivo, mais ele não disse que você precisava estar saudável.

-Já tem a minha resposta. – O vampiro a frente olhou para seus colegas e sorriu.

-Aro vai ficar chateado.

-Podemos dizer que ele estava louco e nos atacou. – O vampiro a frente deu de ombros.

-Sabe eu nunca gostei do Masen mesmo. – Ele voltou a olhar para Edward e sorriu

-É sua resposta final?

-Sim.

Antes que pudessem pensar Edward saltou em um dos vampiros e arrancou a cabeça, o líder rosnou e tentou golpear Edward mais ele se afastou.

O vampiro tentava arranhar Edward com suas garras, e Edward desviava saltando para longe dele e aproveitando a distancia para atacar os vampiros que tentavam matar os amigos de Edward.

Edward viu Emmett, enfiar a estaca de prata em um vampiro que se contorcia no chão. Ele correu até lá e pisou na cabeça do vampiro a esmagando.

Para a surpresa de Edward entraram mais dois vampiros e agora eles estavam em desvantagem. Jasper estava abaixado com Alice e ele tinha uma escopeta e atirava em quem se aproximava.

Mais a arma não tinha grande efeito, pois logo os vampiros se levantavam e investiam contra eles. Edward tentava alcançá-los para ajudar, mais estava difícil com os vampiros os cercando.

O líder continuava o perseguindo, na esperança de arrancar a cabeça de Edward, mais ele era muito mais rápido o que dava vantagem a Edward.

Ele continuava dando grandes saltos se separando o máximo que podia do líder dos vampiros, e aproveitava para matar os que se aproximavam de seus amigos.

Edward se sentia cansado, pois a cada minuto o líder parecia se aproximar mais dele.

Edward desistiu de fugir e se lançou contra o vampiro e um som alto soou quando suas peles se tocaram como trovões o vampiro tentava arranhar Edward, que o puxava pelo pescoço o jogando no chão.

O vampiro saltou em um rápido movimento, e arranhou o rosto de Edward. Ele pulou no pescoço do vampiro e ia lhe arrancar a cabeça quando a viu descendo a escada.

Sua mente congelou ao ver o olhar assustado de Bella, mais logo ela arreganhou os dentes e pulou no pescoço de um vampiro que tentava pegar Alice.

A cabeça do vampiro rolou pelo chão, Bella viu Edward ser jogado longe e tentou chegar perto dele.

-Impeçam-na. – Um vampiro, que tentava machucar Edward, gritou e dois vampiros a rodearam e ela se assustou.

Tentou saltar sobre eles, mais um deles segurou seu pé, e lhe jogou no chão, ela viu Edward tentar se aproximar dela, mais o vampiro bloqueava seu caminho.

Bella voltou a tentar saltar, mais um dos vampiros a segurou e a empurrou, outro investiu contra seu peito e Bella sentiu seu corpo ser jogado longe.

Ela tentou-se levantar, e sentiu um pouco de sangue escorrer por seus lábios. Olhou para Edward e os vampiros que cercavam os humanos estavam em volta dela e de Edward.

Ele se atracava, atracando com dois vampiros, e logo mais um entrava na briga. Um medo se apossou dela. O que faria? Não sabia lutar!

Mais antes que pudesse pensar ela foi rodeada, os vampiros voltaram a cercá-la e mais dois vampiros já corriam em sua direção. Bella fechou os olhos esperando o impacto que nunca veio.

Edward tentou se afastar dos dois vampiros e correr ate Bella. Mais se assustou quando uma energia emanou dela jogando os vampiros e ele longe.

Viu Alice chegar e Emmett o ajudou a levantar. Bella criou um tipo de barreira invisível e os vampiros tentavam em vão ultrapassar.

Frustrados eles se afastaram, para longe dela. E fugiram pelas portas. O vampiro líder olhou para Edward assustado e correu para longe.

Edward a viu piscar e logo em seguida cair. Ele correu ate ela e a pegou antes de seu corpo tocar o chão.

-Bella, Bella acorde.

Não importou o quanto ele chamou ela continuou inconsciente.


	17. Chapter 16

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Capitulo Dezesseis

Inconsciência

Edward fechou a porta do quarto e desceu para o primeiro andar. Já fazia uma semana que Bella dormia, e Edward se sentia impotente, não sabia o que ela tinha.

Desde o dia do ataque, em que vira a estranha energia que emanara de seu corpo, ela estava inconsciente. Passou a semana sem que houvesse uma única resposta de seus lábios.

-E então nada? – Perguntou Jasper ao ver o olhar triste de Edward.

-Não ela continua igual.

-Edward será que foi isso que aconteceu antes? – Rosalie perguntou e Edward caminhou até ela.

-Antes, você quer dizer...quando pensei que ela tinha morrido?

-Isso, ela devia estar nesse coma, vai ver que foi até por isso que ela sobreviveu. O corpo dela lutou contra a morte e ela entrou em coma com o cansaço.

-Então teríamos que descobrir o que a despertou da primeira vez.

-Isso pode funcionar. Ela te contou. – Ele suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos frustrado.

-Ela não se lembra.

-Podíamos ir a sua antiga casa. Quem sabe não descobrimos algo?

-Minha casa...

-É Bella não te contou aonde é.

Ele assentiu, e Alice se levantou animada, e abraçou Edward.

-Nós vamos descobrir, não fique triste. – Ele sorriu fraco e a abraçou de volta.

-Não quero perde-la de novo.

-Você não vai. Eu não vou deixar. Nenhum de nós vai.- Os outros concordaram. E se prepararam para sair.

-Rose, você ficaria com ela para mim? –Rosalie sorriu.

-Claro. – Ela agradeceu e saiu com os outros.

Bella havia dito que a casa ficava nós limites da cidade de Nova York. Eles foram no jipe de Emmett e depois de uma hora dirigindo, alcançaram o lugar.

A casa branca e bonita estava queimada e em ruínas, e Edward sentiu uma dor agonizante ao ver a casa. Ela parecia ter memórias felizes, entre ele Bella.

E sua dor era maior por não se lembrar daquele tempo, ele entrou na casa e saltou para o segundo andar. Onde devia ser seu quarto e de Bella, havia um buraco, ele imaginou que devia ser a cama.

O buraco estava afundado, ate mais que o primeiro andar e ele saltou para dentro, passava o primeiro andar e seguia para um porão, estava escuro e fedido, mais sua visão de vampiro, não dificultava nada, e ele via o ambiente com clareza.

Andou pelo porão escuro, e viu que certa parte era de terra e estava cavado, devia ser onde Bella estava. Tocou o lugar e suspirou não havia nada. Nem perto havia alguém.

Como Bella acordara, será que teria que esperar mais cem anos para vê-la de novo? Saltou para fora do buraco e viu os outros.

-Não a nada aqui vamos para casa.

Os outros assentiram e voltaram para o jipe. Edward caminhava a passos lentos, quando sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem, e uma dor em sua cabeça, ele caiu de joelhos no chão e os outros se aproximaram dele.

-O que houve Edward?

-AAAH – Ele gritou e apertou a cabeça entre as mãos, e a memória veio de repente.

**_Flash Black_**

_-Quem, este ai?– sussurrou, estreitando os olhos tentando encontrar algo em meio ao breu. _

_ Como vento ele estava na frente dela. Nunca na vida ela vira algo tão bonito e assustador ao mesmo tempo. Ele tinha os cabelos cor de bronze e desalinhados. A pele era pálida seu rosto era anguloso e másculo, as feições mais perfeitas que já vira. Mais os olhos eram vermelho como sangue e a olham de um jeito que a fazia se arrepiar. _

_-Que... Quem é você?- Ela perguntou em um fôlego, ele sorriu maliciosamente e passou um dedo pela bochecha dela. _

_ Ela se afastou dele sentindo seu toque extremamente gelado. Ele riu e se aproximou mais dela puxando-a pela cintura. _

_ -Não tenha medo criança. Não lhe machucarei – Ela estremeceu diante do contato do corpo dele. _

_ Ele a puxou para si descobrindo seu pescoço delicado. Passou os dedos frios em uma caricia realmente agradável, que a fez fechar os olhos e suspirar. Ele riu e passou a língua por toda a extensão do pescoço dela a fazendo gemer. Ele sorriu e murmurou com a boca sobre a pele dela._

_-Talvez você goste – Ele murmurou antes de cravar os dentes no pescoço dela. Ela estremeceu sentindo se fraca como se sua vida fosse sugada. Mais ao mesmo tempo sentia uma sensação prazerosa que ela não podia compreender._

_ Quando já sentia as pernas fracas e as forças se esvaindo, ele retirou os dentes passando a língua onde antes estavam suas prezas._

_-Divino. O melhor que já provei – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela e a depositou no chão com delicadeza. _

**_Fim Flash Black_**

Ele sentiu uma lagrima escorrendo e gemeu baixo, depois levantou.

-O que houve? – Alice perguntou assustada.

-Mais uma lembrança das minhas vitimas.

-Muito ruim?

-Na verdade não. Não foi tão brutal como as que eu costumo ter, mais ainda sim, elas doem quando vem.

-Achei que já tinha visto todas.

-Quem era?

-Uma jovem. Mais não consegui ver seu rosto com clareza. Ela me olhava como se eu fosse um anjo, anjo da morte talvez. – Ele falou sarcástico e Alice suspirou e segurou a mão dele.

-Vamos para casa. Bella precisa de você.

Ele assentiu e voltaram para a cidade. Assim que chegaram, Edward correu para o quarto e viu Rosalie sentada perto da cama lendo uma revista.

-Ola Edward. – Ela o cumprimentou quando ele se aproximou da cama.

-Ola. Nada?

-Não desculpe querido. E como foi lá?

-Nada também. – Ela sorriu triste e saiu do quarto.

Edward sentou ao lado dela na cama, e beijou sua testa. Acariciou a face pálida e sorriu triste, e beijou os cabelos dela.

-Minha doce Bella. Deve estar com fome. – Ele murmurou para si mesmo, e mordeu seu pulo deixando um filete de sangue escorrer e levou aos lábios dela.

Passou um minuto e ela não se moveu, ele suspirou e já começou a levantar o pulso, quando sentiu algo tocar seu pulso, parou de respirar quando viu os lábios de Bella, procurando por seu pulso.

Ele abaixou o pulso, e ela sugou com avidez, ela abriu os olhos de repente e olhou sorrindo para ele, quando parou de sugar o sangue.

-Edward. – Ela sussurrou e ele encostou a testa na dela.

-Achei que tinha te perdido. – Ela acariciou o rosto dele e sorriu.

-Nunca vou deixá-lo.


	18. Chapter 17

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Capitulo Dezessete

Lembranças

-Nunca vou deixá-lo. – Ela sussurrou colando seu lábio aos dele, e ele a beijou com paixão e saudade. As línguas se enroscando e as respirações se misturando, as mãos se tocando como se a falta de cada toque os consumisse.

Eles se separaram sorrindo as testas coladas, ele beijou o nariz dela a fazendo rir baixo.

-Te amo tanto Bella. – Ele murmurou com os lábios passeando pelo rosto dela. Ela segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos e ele a fitou, seus olhos ardendo nos dela.

-Nunca mais vamos nos separar não é? – Ele sorriu torto, e roçou seus lábios nos dela.

-Eu prometo nunca deixar nada nos separar. – Ela sorriu e o abraçou com força.

Ficaram algum tempo assim, só abraçados como se a saudade fosse diminuir. Eles se afastaram sem dizer uma palavra e se olharam profundamente. Ele voltou a beijar seus lábios descendo para seu pescoço, e seguindo um caminho longo e tortuoso ate seu ombro.

Ela suspirou baixo, quando sentiu as mãos dele, se livrando de suas roupas, e o ajudou a tirar as dele, eles voltaram a se beijar, as mãos explorando o corpo um do outro, os lábios unidos, os corpos colados, se movendo juntos.

Ele a penetrou com uma investida,a fazendo ofegar alto e se agarrar mais a ele, o abraçando com força, eles gemiam o nome um do outro enquanto se moviam um de encontro ao outro.

Chegaram a ao ápice juntos gemendo um na boca do outro, e sorrindo voltaram a se beijar.

Sem palavras, somente olhando nos olhos um do outro, eles não precisavam de palavras, Bella sabia que mesmo ele não se lembrando dela, o amor dele estava presente ali.

O amor deles era eterno e ela sorriu mais e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro se lembrando de tantos momentos felizes e sentiu uma lagrima escorrer de sua face. Sentiu os lábios dele em sua pele e sorriu fraquinho.

-Por que choras.

-Lembrando. – Ele pareceu triste e ela afagou o rosto dele.

-Queria lembrar...

-Eu não me importo. – ele beijou a palma da mão dela e a colocou em seu coração.

-Você sabe que sempre esteve em meu coração. – Ela sorriu e assentiu.

-E você no meu.

Eles voltaram a se amar ate o anoitecer, e se levantaram para dar a noticia aos outros. Quando desceram as escadas todos estavam no saguão. Alice lia uma revista, ao lado de Jasper que mexia em seu note book, Rosalie lixava as unhas, enquanto estava sentada com as pernas cruzadas em uma poltrona ao lado de Emmett que lia um gibi.

-Ola. – Edward falou animado, e Alice já ia responder quando soltou um gritinho ao ver Bella ao lado dele.

-OMG! – Exclamou Rosalie.

-Credo que susto, - Falou Emmett com a mão no peito, e sorriu para Bella. – Oi Bella como esta?

Todos olharam para Emmett que voltou a olhar para o gibi, de repente ele jogou o gibi para cima.

-CARAMBA tu acordou! – Todos riram. E Alice correu a abraçar Bella, que a abraçou feliz, e Rose e todos os outros fizeram o mesmo.

-Ai Bella que bom que acordou Ed estava louco já. – Bella sorriu e segurou a mão de Edward.

-Não pretendo partir mais. – Ele sorriu torto e beijou a mão dela.

-Vamos caçar. – Ela mordeu o lábio e assentiu.

Despediram-se de todos e saíram pela noite, saltando pelos prédios, sempre de mãos dadas. Ao ver um bêbado encostado em um beco Edward apontou com o queixo e Bella o seguiu.

Edward deixou ela se alimentar primeiro, e a viu encantar o homem com os olhos e morde-lo gentilmente na jugular. Ela sorriu para ele quando terminou e ele a beijou, a abraçando.

-Agora vamos procurar um para mim. – Ela assentiu e esticou a mão para ele. Mais se assustou ao vê-lo revirar os olhos e gemer baixo levando as mãos a cabeça, suas pernas fraquejaram e ele caiu no chão, ela se ajoelhou ao seu lado chamando seu nome.

Edward tentou acompanhar sua voz, mais as imagens invadiam sua mente, não conseguia ver a mulher que estava com ele, mais ela tinha lindos cabelos compridos e olhos chocolates.

**_Flash Black_**

_ Mãos se estenderam e tocaram as suas,a ajudando a empurrar a janela para baixo. Assim que a janela de fechou virou de frente encarando o seu anjo que sorria marotamente para ela. _

_ Ofegou ao senti-lo tão próximo. Mais próximo do que quando dançaram. Ele tocou os lábios no pescoço dela a fazendo se arrepiar. _

_-O... O que faz aqui?- Ele riu e passou os dentes de leve pelo pescoço dela_

_-Eu disse que viria._

_-Achei que me esperaria no jardim?- Ela falou baixinho_

_-Eu esperei, mais você não apareceu. E eu me cansei de esperar. – Ele lambeu o pescoço dela _

_ A empurrou ate ela cair na cama. Ele se deitou sobre ela e beijou sua testa, descendo os lábios pela bochecha, pescoço, e ombro, ela o empurrou quando os lábios dele tocaram seu busto._

_ Ele deu um rosnado alto a fazendo se encolher._

_-Ousa me enfrentar menina?_

_-Queria me tocar. – Ela respondeu indignada. Ele sorriu maliciosamente._

_-Me deixa te morder, mais não tocar?- Ela corou fortemente e evitou olhá-lo. _

_-Eu sou pura, não posso deixá-lo me tocar. Só meu marido poderá.- Ele riu alto e a puxou para si. _

_-Criança eu lhe desejo. Mais não vou implorar seus gemidos. Quando quiser que eu te toque me peça. – E sem esperar resposta dela, ele cravou as presas no pescoço dela._

_ Ela sentiu a mesma sensação de novo. Um prazer indescritível a dominando. Mais ao mesmo tempo sentia seu corpo se amolecendo. Ele tirou as presas de seu pescoço, e lambeu aonde tinha mordido. _

_ Ela se arrepiou e gemeu com os lábios dele ainda colados a pele dela. A boca dele urgente correu pelo pescoço dela subindo e descendo. Os lábios escorregaram para as bochechas e depois pararam no canto da boca dela. _

_-Quer que te beije? – Ele sussurrou enquanto seus lábios desciam ate o queixo dela. _

_-Hummm – Ela gemeu o fazendo sorrir. A boca dele voltou para o pescoço dela dando leves mordidinhas_

_-Então me peça. – Ela ofegou_

_-Me beije – Ela clamou por ele. Sem se conter mais ele deslizou os lábios ate a boca dela. Sugando o lábio inferior. Ela gemeu alto abrindo a boca em um suspiro de rendição. _

_ Ele colocou a língua na boca dela, provando o gosto, sua língua entrava e saia, sugando e chupando a língua dela._

_ Teve que admitir, não imaginava que o gosto dela fosse tão bom quanto o sangue dela. Separou os lábios quando percebeu que ela precisava respirar. Mordiscou um ultima vez o lábio inferior dela e saiu de cima dela. _

_ Ela o olhou confusa e se levantou ao vê-lo seguindo para a janela. _

_-Não te agradei? – Ela perguntou baixinho. Ele riu e num piscar de olhos estava na frente dela_

_-Me agradou muito- Seus lábios tocaram os dela gentilmente- Mais devo ir. Você tem que descansar amanha venho lhe morder de novo. – Ele piscou a fazendo ofegar diante da promessa e fechou os olhos. Quando os abriu estava sozinha no quarto._

**_Fim do Flash Black_**

Ele abriu os olhos e a encarou com um olhar triste, ela afagou seu rosto e ele se apoiou nela para se levantar.

-O que houve Edward?

-Lembranças. – Ele murmurou com tristeza. Ela afagou a bochecha dele.

-Muito ruins?

-Nem tanto, mais é mais como elas vem. Meus demônios pessoais. Mais é a segunda vez que vejo a mesma moça, mais seu rosto é um borrão.

-Como ela é? – Ele viu a curiosidade em sua voz e sorriu triste.

-Linda, com longos cabelos e olhos chocolates.

-Edward... – Ela parou de falar ao ouvir um barulho, e viu Edward pegando um celular no bolso da camisa.

-Diga Alice. Entendo, estamos voltando.

-O que houve.

-Alice teve uma visão, vão atacar o hotel de novo.

Bela arregalou os olhos e esqueceu o assunto, os dois saltaram pelos prédios em grande rapidez em direção ao hotel.

Assim que chegaram, Alice se aproximou de Edward, muito preocupada.

-O que viu?

-Três deles. – Bella viu Edward assentir, e Emmett estalando o pescoço, e sorrindo animado.

-Aewwww, ação finalmente. – Edward rolou os olhos.

-Emmett... – Antes que ele pudesse falar, a porta se abriu com estrondo e três vampiros entraram com as presas a mostra.

-Ola Masen. – O primeiro cumprimentou, e Bella se aproximou de Edward, apertando sua mão.

-O que querem? – Edward perguntou, eles sorriram olhando entre si.

-Não, nós reconhece Masen?

-Já disse aos seus amigos que não. – O que falara arqueou uma sobrancelha sorrindo.

-Então pelo jeito não vira de bom grado conosco?

-Obvio que não. – Os vampiros sorriram entre si.

-Uma pena. Espero que Aro não fique chateado, se levarmos você um pouco machucado.

Edward mostrou as presas e Bella o imitou, os vampiros também colocaram as pressas à mostra e partiram para cima de Edward, o derrubando longe.

Edward voou contra a parede e Bella tentou se por na frente dele, e se atracou com um dos vampiros, enquanto ela lutava, os outros dois foram para cima de Edward.

Edward tentava desviar dos golpes, mais como não caçou estava fraco e acabou levando um chute no estomago, e um soco que fizeram ir de encontro ao balcão o despedaçando.

Bella deu um chute no vampiro e pulou em sua garganta, deferindo um golpe com as presas e arrancando a cabeça do vampiro fora.

Ela viu Edward caído e rosnou saltando em cima do outro vampiro, sendo jogada longe pelo outro, Edward saltou em cima do vampiro que atacara Bella, e lhe cortou a cabeça.

Ele correu ate Bella para ajudá-la e o ultimo vampiro correu de encontro a eles, chutando Edward que voou contra a parede, sem que o vampiro percebesse alguém começou a atirar nele, que caiu zonzo no chão, Bella aproveitou a distração e o arrancou sua cabeça fora.

Bella correu até Edward que estava machucado e fraco. Ela deitou a cabeça dele em seu colo e afagou seus cabelos beijando sua testa.

-Você vai ficar bom. – Ela murmurou contra a pele dele e com as presas mordeu o próprio pulso, deixando escorrer um filete de sangue e levou aos lábios dele.

Edward sugou com avidez o sangue dela, e eles ficaram em silencio. Os outros começaram a arrumar um pouco da bagunça, os deixando a sós.

Edward separou os lábios do pulso dela e a olhou profundamente e acariciou sua face delicada, ele a olhava de um jeito que deixou Bella confusa. Flash rápidos passavam pela mente dele.

Pequenos flash que já eram suficiente, para ele se lembrar daquilo que antes estava oculto em suas memórias, o fazendo recordar cada momento especial.

-O que houve Edward?

-Me perdoe por não ter te protegido.

-Como assim Edward?

-Se eu estivesse lá nosso bebê estaria vivo.

-Edward, não entendo... – Ele acariciou seu rosto mais uma vez.

-Sabia que eu me apaixonei por você na primeira vez que te vi. Naquele dia, no jardim da sua casa.

-Você...

-Na primeira vez que te mordi.


	19. Chapter 18

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Capitulo Dezoito

Recordações, e revelações

-Na primeira vez que te mordi. – Bella sentiu seus olhos se inundarem em lagrimas, aquilo realmente estava acontecendo, ele realmente se lembrara.

-Edward...

-Minha Bella, eu quase enlouqueci quando você partiu. – Ele falou afagando as bochechas dela e ela chorou mais abraçada a ele.

-Você se lembrou...

-Perdão meu amor, perdão por te esquecer. – Ela negou com a cabeça, ainda aos soluços.

-Não, você nunca me esqueceu, mesmo sem lembrar eu sentia o seu amor.

-Sim, eu a amo, e o amor que sinto por você é eterno. – Ela riu entre as lagrimas, e uniu seus lábios aos dele.

Ele a beijou com paixão e carinho, e Bella sentia como se voltasse no tempo, e seu anjo de olhos vermelhos, vindo ao seu quarto para lhe roubar seu coração. Eles se separaram, e ele também chorava, Bella secou as lagrimas dele, acariciando seu rosto, como se tentasse decorar os detalhes.

-Nunca mais vou te deixar.

-Nunca mais. – Ela repetiu, sorrindo.

-Por que vocês estão chorando? – Perguntou Alice preocupada.

-Edward lembrou. – Bella falou rindo e Alice se aproximou deles.

-OMG! Lembrou! – Ela olhou para Edward preocupada.

-O que foi Alice?

-Ele lembrou, mais ele é como antes ou como o nosso Edward?

-O que quer dizer?

-O Edward de antes, não era exatamente um bom moço. – Edward riu.

-Não se preocupe Alice, eu me lembrei mais ainda tenho a alma que a cigana me deu, ainda sinto as dores das minhas vitimas. Mais agora eu me lembro de tudo, de onde eu vim, de Bella e o mais importante, dos Volturi.

-Você se lembra dos Volturi?

-Sim, e sei por que eles estão atrás de mim.

Ele se levantou acompanhado de Bella e sentou em um sofá e os outros os seguiram e esperaram ele se explicar.

-Eu fui transformado por Aro Volturi, o líder dos Volturi. – Bella apertou com força a mão de Edward e ele afagou com o polegar sua palma para acalmá-la.

-Mas por que ele esta atrás de você?

-Eu sou como um filho para ele, mais eu o abandonei, estava cansado de ser tratado como o filho do chefe e abandonei Volterra. Vivia mudando de lugares, e sempre soube que Aro me procurava, mais conheci Bella e a levei comigo, quando pedi que fugisse comigo, era por que tinha medo de Aro nos encontrar. – Ele falou olhando para Bella que sorriu e acariciou sua face.

-Não importa o motivo nunca me arrependi de ficar com você. – Ele sorriu.

-Depois viemos para América, e quando achei que Bella tinha morrido voltei para Londres, lá parecia que sempre me lembrava mais dela, e quando lançaram a maldição em mim, eu não via motivo para ficar, em Londres, mais voltar a América, não foi boa idéia, pois Aro deve ter me rastreado até aqui.

-Como você não se lembrava do seu passado, não via motivos para mudar a toda hora. – Falou Alice.

-Isso mesmo, agora ele esta quase me alcançando, e não sei o que fazer, não posso fugir eles matariam vocês.

-Podemos dar conta... – Emmett começou, mas Edward balançou a cabeça negando.

-Não, os Volturi não são como os vampiros a que estamos acostumados a enfrentar. Eles são fortes, muitos vampiros poderosos vivem a favor de Aro.

-Edward, o que faremos? – perguntou Bella preocupada.

-Terei que falar com ele... – Bella negou e pegou o rosto dele com as mãos o fazendo encará-la.

-Não pode, e se ele te levar, ou pior matar.

-Matar ele nunca faria, eu conheço o velho Aro, eu posso convencê-lo.

-Mais então pro que fugia dele? – Perguntou Rose.

-Eu era um rebelde, era mais divertido provocar meu pai, sumindo sempre quando ele quase me pegava. Agora as coisas mudaram, eu tenho Bella. – Ela sorriu e pegou a mão dele beijando a palma e em seguida a levou a sua barriga.

Edward arregalou os olhos e sorriu a abraçando. Sua vida estava voltando ao que deveria ser, havia lembrado de sua Bella e agora teriam um bebê, nada podia atrapalhar essa felicidade.

Bella sorriu finalmente teria seu bebê nos braços, filho de seu Edward, sua alma estaria ligada a dele eternamente, ao contar sabia que ele ficaria feliz, mais contar para seu Edward que se lembrava dela, foi a maior alegria de sua vida. Nada poderia estragar essa felicidade.

-De verdade? – Bella chorou e assentiu. – Quando?

–Eu iria te contar, antes do ataque...

-Do que vocês estão falando? – Perguntou Emmett impaciente, e Alice gritou de repente dando um pulinho e assustando a todos.

-Tá louca baixinha?

-QUERO SER A MADRINHA. – Bella e Edward riram e assentiram.

-Mais Jasper será o padrinho. – Falou Bella sorrindo maliciosa para Alice que corou de leve.

-Padrinho do que? Casamento? – Perguntou Jasper confuso.

-Não seu bobo, do bebê. – Todos ficaram em silencio, os olhando confusos.

-AAAAAAAAAH. – Gritou Emmett de repente assustando a todos. – Um bebê que show, vou ensiná-lo a jogar futebol, e basquete, e vôlei, e tênis, e...

-Chega ursão. – Rosalie falou rindo e Emmett parou para respirar e todos riram.

-Um bebê, parabéns Bella. – Rosalie abraçou Bella e logo os outros a imitaram.

-Agora é que terei que conversar com Aro, não posso deixar Bella.

-Eu irei com você. – Ele negou

-Não Bella, é perigoso, e se algo acontecer, eu não sei se poderei viver sem você. Não de novo. – Ela deu um beijo rápido nele e o abraçou.

-Digo o mesmo, não posso viver aonde você não esta Edward. Te quero pra sempre. E nada me fará mudar de idéia.

-Não temos que ir agora, deixe me pensar. – Ela assentiu. Alice de repente ficou com o olhar fora de foco e Edward se aproximou dela, Jasper segurou sua mão.

-O que você vê?

-Um vampiro, - Ela sussurrou. – Seus olhos são vermelhos e sua pele muito pálida, e seu cabelo é extremamente longo.

Edward enrijeceu e Bella se aproximou dele. E puxou o rosto dele para si.

-O que ouve?

-Aro Volturi esta vindo pessoalmente.

-Como sabe?

-Alice acabou de descrevê-lo.


	20. Chapter 19

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Capitulo Dezenove

Momentos de paz

-Alice acabou de descrevê-lo. – Bella puxou os lábios de Edward para os seus, o medo de perdê-lo aumentava o cada novo minuto que se passava, não podia perdê-lo não agora que finalmente se reencontraram.

Finalmente parecia que os problemas iam ser deixados para trás, e poderiam viver a eternidade sem medos, e só focados um no outro. Ele se separou dela ofegante e sorriu.

-Não tenha medo, eu nunca mais vou me afastar de você. – Ela assentiu sentindo uma lagrima escorrer pelo rosto, sentiu os lábios dele em sua bochecha e o abraçou com força.

-Prometa que estaremos juntos, se for nossa hora? – Ele segurou o rosto dela fazendo- a O olhar.

-Não existe outro lugar aonde eu desejaria mais que você ficasse. Se for nossa hora, iremos juntos. – Ela assentiu ainda chorando.

Ficaram alguns minutos em silencio, os braços dele em volta dela, as mãos dela tocando seu rosto como se fosse uma despedida, ou só um momento para se lembrarem quanto tempo não se viam.

-O que faremos agora? – Perguntou Jasper depois de um tempo, fazendo todos voltarem a atenção para ele, ele sorriu sem graça.

-Esperar, não adianta mais ir até Volterra, ele já deve ter decidido vir. E dessa vez não fugirei, estou cansado, esta na hora de enfrentar meu passado.

-Eu estarei bem ao seu lado. – Falou Bella e Edward sorriu levando as mãos dela aos lábios.

-Nós também estaremos. – Falou Emmett animado, mais Edward negou.

-Dessa vez não Emmett, eu não posso garantir minha própria vida nem a de Bella, não posso afastá-la, pois sei como é viver em um mundo sem ela, e sei que ela se sentiu assim também. Mais vocês são meus amigos, e não posso levá-los para a morte.

-Mais Edward... – Começou Alice, mais ele levantou uma mão a impedindo de falar.

-Não Alice, eu até posso sair vivo, posso convencer Aro na melhor das hipóteses, mais ao ver humanos ele não deixara nenhum vivo.

-Por quê? – Perguntou Jasper

-Aro tem uma regra contra a nossa exposição, é um segredo e quem o trair deve morrer assim como os humanos que o conhecem.

-Então mesmo que ele o perdoe, ele pode a querer matá-lo, só por que você esta conosco?

-Sim Rose, eu prefiro que vocês saiam, quando eles estiverem chegando. Alice pode ficar de olho no futuro pra mim.

-Claro Edward. – Ele assentiu.

-Bella você precisa deitar. – Ela rolou os olhos.

-Já vai começar.

-O que? – Ele perguntou sorrindo.

-Você lembra da outra vez, eu parecia uma invalida, você me protegia até do vento.

-Pelo jeito não fiz um bom trabalho, mais farei o meu melhor dessa vez. – Ela mordeu o lábio e tocou o rosto dele.

-Não foi sua culpa. – Ele sorriu mais em seus olhos ela podia ver dor.

-Era pra ter sido diferente se eu estivesse lá. – Ela negou.

-Não, talvez você morresse também, e seria pior. – Ele rolou os olhos.

-Foi extremamente fácil matá-los.

-Você os matou? – Ela perguntou com surpresa. – Como?

-Eu senti que você precisava de mim, voltei antes, e quando cheguei estava tudo queimado, e eles ainda estavam lá rindo e ateando fogo na nossa casa, no nosso lar. Não foi nada difícil depois disso matá-los.

Bella ofegou e enfiou a cabeça no vão do pescoço dele, deu um beijo delicado ali e sorriu tristemente para ele.

-Não é o que eu esperava, mais estou aliviada, ao saber que os monstros que mataram nosso bebê, não viveram para se vangloriar.

-Foram emoções demais amor, vá descansar. – Ela assentiu e começou a subir as escadas, Edward rolou os olhos, e sem que Bella esperasse a pegou no colo.

-Edward o que esta fazendo?

-Há levando para cima.

-Eu posso andar.

-Bella, você precisa se cuidar...

Bella parou de prestar atenção e ficou sorrindo ao ouvi-lo falar sobre como ela devia ficar deitada, e que ele voltaria a alimentá-la, não pode evitar beijar seu peito, sentira tanta falta dele, do seu Edward, seu anjo de lábios frios que a mordeu com sua permissão.

-O que esta pensando.?– Nem reparou que já estava no quarto, Edward a deitou gentilmente na cama e a beijou com carinho, deitando ao seu lado.

-Estava pensando quando, eu era uma humana tola e romântica, e pedia para você me morder. – Ele riu e beijou o pescoço dela.

-Eu não a achava tola, a achava excitante seus pedidos na penumbra do seu quarto, era extremamente prazeroso tocar sua pele macia e perfumada, faria tudo de novo só para estar com você.

-Quando percebeu que me amava?

-Demorei, fui um idiota não fui?

-Foi o mês mais triste de minha existência.

-Eu sei. – Ele murmurou contra os cabelos dela, e ela o olhou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Sabe é?

-Bem, eu fui lá todas as noites, e sempre que te via no jardim, meu desejo por você aumentava, mais eu não podia te dar amor, eu sou um ser das trevas, o que uma jovenzinha como você poderia ter comigo?

-E saber que você me amava, só piorou tudo, como você poderia me amar, mesmo você vendo o que fiz com o humano que tentou toca-la. Ainda sim eu pude ver em seus olhos que você me dissera a verdade e foi doloroso ver que eu não podia te abandonar ou te sugar até seu ultimo suspiro.

-Mais ao ver a noticia do seu casamento, eu me senti como no dia em que a vi com o humano, eu parecia ter um coração e nunca desejei chorar como naquela hora, pois eu nunca a teria, e eu a queria como nunca quis nada em minha existência.

-Você não pareceu estar preocupado com nada quando veio me ver e me levou embora com você.

-Como eu disse, quando eu soube do seu casamento, se o homem que ia desposa-la estivesse em minha frente ele estaria morto, eu senti medo e ódio, eu a queria e a tomei para mim, havia desistido de lutar contra, você me pertencia eu sabia que era assim, e não podia deixar que outro a beija-se, a toca-se, ou a morde-se. – Ela riu com suas palavras e o beijou nos lábios.

-Obrigada por ter voltado, eu não sabia o que faria se não o visse de novo. – Ele afagou seu rosto com delicadeza.

-Teria se casado com o velho e tido filhos, e seria viúva cedo.

-Edward! – Ele riu alto.

-Mais felizmente eu não fui um idiota completo, reparei meu erro, e voltei para pegar o que era meu por direito. – Ela sorriu e o beijou mais uma vez.

Edward beijou os cabelos de Bella que dormia tranquilamente ao seu lado, e saiu do quarto, assim que chegou no andar de baixo viu todos na sala.

-Desculpem, matando saudades. – Ele falou sorrindo e Alice segurou o braço dele animada, Edward viu Jasper enrijecer e riu.

-Não vou atacá-la Jazz. – Ele pigarreou nervoso

-Eu sei, eu só... Bem você não tem uma boa reputação. – Edward sorriu mais.

-Eu sei, eu não era exatamente um anjo...

-Cara você era o diabo encarnado. – Falou Emmett bem humorado e Edward rolou os olhos.

-Digamos que eu aprontava muito. Mais isso mudou depois que conheci Bella.

-Nós sabemos Edward. Não ligue pra Jazz, ele só é super protetor. – Alice deu uma risadinha e mandou um beijo pra Jasper que corou e voltou à atenção para seu note book.

-O que faremos agora? – Falou Rosalie impaciente. – Seus amigos vampiros estão vindo.

-Eu não sei Rosalie, só nos resta esperar, e torcer para Aro só querer conversar.

E foi o que eles fizeram, durante dois meses, nada dos Volturi aparecerem, e todos encaravam como uma lembrança distante.

Bella tirou os lábios do pulso de Edward e lambeu os próprios lábios limpando os restos do sangue, ele sorriu beijando o canto dos lábios dela, e a puxou para seu colo. Passou a mão na barriga dela e podia ouvir o coração do bebê batendo contra sua palma.

-Como você ficou tão grande? – Falou Emmett olhando a barriga dela mais uma vez. Bella riu, e Edward rolou os olhos.

-Já disse Emmett, gravidez de vampiros é acelerada comparada aos dos humanos, mês que vem talvez Bella já tenha tido nosso bebê.

-Puxa, sabe Rose ia gostar disso, tô tentando convencê-la a engravidar, sabe me dar um garotão pra ensinar a jogar. Mais ela reclama que não quer ficar nove meses barriguda. – Bella riu e acariciou a barriga.

-Eu não me importaria de ficar nove meses barriguda, é tão lindo saber que eu protejo meu bebê dentro do meu corpo. – Emmett sorriu encantado e levantou à mão em direção a barriga de Bella, mais olhou de esguelha para Edward.

-Posso? – Ele perguntou olhando para Edward, mais Bella riu e pegou na mão dele.

-Claro que pode. Sabe eu disse a Edward que já que não somos pais convencionais. Eu gostaria que nosso bebê tivesse quatro padrinhos.

-Caralho, fala serio. ROSE! – Ele gritou entusiasmado, e saiu correndo da sala. Bella riu e beijou a boca de Edward.

-Eu disse que ele ia gostar. – Edward rolou os olhos.

-Que bom que você o fez feliz. – Ela sorriu e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele. Eles viram Emmett voltando com um grande sorriso e os outros vinham atrás.

-Rose quer saber como funciona o crescimento de um bebê vampiro, já que ela vai ser madrinha não quer levar nenhum susto. – Edward sorriu, olhando pra loira que sorria timidamente.

-Basicamente vai ser normal nos primeiros anos. Até chegar a idade adulta.

-O que acontece? – perguntou Alice que sentara ao lado deles no sofá.

-Ele pode decidir, sabe se quer ser um vampiro, ou seguir como humano, mais como por ser filho de vampiros ele tem a idade certa pra decidir, algo em torno entre os dezoito até os vinte, depois disso se ele for transformado pode morrer.

-Nossa. E o que vocês decidiram? – Perguntou Jasper.

-Ele é quem vai decidir. Eu e Edward sempre falamos nisso, quando chegasse à hora explicaríamos e apoiaríamos qualquer que seja a decisão do nosso bebê.

-Cara queria que meus pais fossem legais assim. – Falou Emmett fazendo todos rirem.

-Vocês não cansam de chamar de bebê?

-Como assim Rose?

-Nomes.

-Oh, eu pensei em Edward.

-Quanta criatividade. – Debochou Alice.

-E se for menina? – Perguntou Emmett, Edward olhou para Bella.

-Eu gostaria que tivesse o nome da minha mãe quando eu era humano.

-Oh, e qual era o nome dela? – Bella perguntou sorrindo.

-Elizabeth Masen.

-Eu gosto nossa pequena Lizzie. – Ela falou com uma mão na barriga. Ele sorriu e beijou os cabelos dela.

-Eu prefiro um menino pra ensinar a jogar bola. – Falou Emmett animado.

-Não uma menina é melhor, imagina Rose poderemos colocar uma roupinha diferente todo dia. – Rosalie sorriu animada com a idéia.

-Nossa pequena boneca.

-Sim, mais ele também tem que exercitar a mente. – Emmett rolou os olhos para Jasper.

-Então esta decidido, eu ensino as coisas legais e você as chatas Jazz. – Jasper fez uma careta.

-E o que eu e Bella faremos?

-Vocês não precisam fazer nada. – Bella riu e acariciou sua barriga.

-Viu que família maravilhosa nós arrumamos pra você?!

Todos sorriram, mais apararam ao ver Alice perdendo o foco, Jasper correu até ela e segurou sua mão com força, ela ofegou alto e piscou algumas vezes.

-Eles estão perto.


	21. Chapter 20

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

Capitulo Vinte

Confrontando o passado

-Eles estão perto.

-Quem Alice?

-Os Volturi, posso vê-los entrando, pela porta, Bella e Edward estão aqui, mais não vejo a gente.

-Olhe em volta, pode ver quando? – Alice perdeu o foco de novo, depois de alguns segundos piscou.

-Parece ser amanha ao por do sol, estou olhando tudo em volta. Sim amanha com certeza.

-Então devem partir agora.

-Edward...

-Não, já falamos sobre isso, se vocês estiverem aqui, ai que nossas chances acabam de vez.

-Tudo bem sairemos ainda hoje. – Edward assentiu e estreitou mais Bella entre seus braços.

Todos subiram para arrumar suas coisas e Edward beijou os cabelos de Bella. Ela se apertou nele sentindo uma lagrima escorrer por sua bochecha gelada.

-Não tenha medo.

-Você vai estar ao meu lado?

-O tempo todo.

-Então eu não terei.

Já era tarde quando todos estavam se despedindo.

-Aonde vão ficar?

-Em um hotel.

-Luxo de verdade. – Falou Emmett sorrindo.

-Thau lizzie, tia Alice já te ama – Alice falou pra barriga de Bella e deu um beijo depois abraçou Bella apertado.

-Se cuida Bella.

-Você também. Alias todos vocês, já os amo como se fossemos uma família. – Todos se abraçaram e se despediram. Alice abraçou Edward.

-Eu não vejo como vai acabar, pelo visto ele ainda não tomou uma decisão, mais seja qual for eu te amo, e o considero como um irmão. – Edward sorriu a abraçando.

-Eu também Alice, minha pequena, obrigada você me ajudou muito. Obrigada por me trazer pra sua família e cuidar de mim.

-Fiz o que meu coração mandou. – Ele sorriu a beijou na bochecha.

-Te amo pequena. Se cuida em. – Ela assentiu. – Jasper cuida dela em. – Jasper sorriu.

-Pode deixar.

Assim que eles saíram Edward abraçou Bella a puxando pra sim com força, ela sorriu e o beijou no peito.

-Por que os mandou ir hoje.

-O cheiro vai ficar mais fraco. – Ela assentiu e levantou o rosto para encará-lo.

-Será que os veremos de novo? – Edward a soltou e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos.

-Vamos, não se preocupe, vamos conseguir sobreviver a isso. – Ela sorriu e colou seus lábios aos dele, envolvendo seu pescoço com os braços, ele a ergueu e a levou para o andar de cima, sem desgrudar os lábios dos dela.

Bella sentiu seu corpo cair sobre a cama e Edward deitar sobre ela, tomando cuidado com sua barriga, seus lábios roçando pelo seu pescoço, seu ombro, suas mãos a tocando com leves caricias, a deixando excitada, assim como ele estava.

Tocou seus seios ainda sobre a roupa, suas mãos apertando as nádegas sensualmente, Bella se moveu contra ele tentando excita-lo, ele gemeu contra a pele dela, e começou a despi-la sem falar nada e ela o ajudou tirar as próprias roupas, voltaram a se deitar.

Ele se posicionou atrás dela, deslizando seu membro para sua intimidade úmida, Bella ofegou alto, e se moveu contra ele. As mãos dele acariciando seus seios, e seu centro úmido, os lábios na sua nuca, pescoço e ombro.

Seus corpos unidos, um completando o outro em uma dança movida pelo desejo de estarem juntos. Seus corpos vibrando juntos e chegaram ao ápice juntos também. Ele se retirou de dentro dela e a puxou para um beijo ardente e colou seus corpos, sem nunca desviar o olhar eles adormeceram, com sonhos felizes esperando que tudo se resolvesse no final.

Bella abraçou o próprio corpo enquanto estava sentada no sofá, queria andar de um lado para o outro como Edward mais ele a proibira, faz mal ao bebê, ele dissera. Teve que rir, até na atual situação ele se preocupa.

A noite passada fora linda, pensou Bella, fizeram amor, como se fosse a ultima vez, e adormeceram juntos, sentiu quando ele saiu da cama com a intenção de caçar e o esperou, ele a alimentou e voltaram a dormir.

Fazia poucos minutos que tinham acordado, o sol já se punha e de acordo com Alice faltava pouco. Bella esticou a mão e ele parou de andar e a segurou, eles não precisavam de palavras, seus olhos diziam tudo.

Se morrermos, pelo menos iremos juntos dessa vez. Ela assentiu com lagrimas nos olhos, e o fechou ao sentir os lábios macios dele sobre sua pele. Abriu os olhos quando ele se afastou rápido e a ajudou a levantar, respirou fundo e ficou ao lado dele quando a porta se abriu.

Um homem alto, de vestes negras e cabelos tão negros quanto suas roupas adentrou no saguão, sua pele era pálida, parecia até mais pálida que a de Edward notou Bella, seus olhos de um vermelho profundo e assustador, Edward a envolveu pela cintura e ela sorriu para ele.

O homem os olhava com curiosidade, Edward se enrijeceu ao ver que mais cinco vampiros seguiam o homem, Aro Volturi, era o nome dele.

-Meu filho, estava a sua procura.

-Olá Aro, eu soube. – Aro fez uma careta e Edward rolou os olhos.

-Pai, como vai. – Aro sorriu animado.

-Bem meu filho. Na verdade preocupado, você tem nos dado trabalho Edward.

-Sim, eu sinto. Mais por que esta aqui? – Aro sorriu e olhou para Bella, Edward a puxou mais contra si.

-Não vai me apresentar a sua jovem amiga.

-Sim, claro. Pai essa é Isabella Masen, minha esposa. – Aro sorriu.

-Se casou, e vejo que sua esposa é belíssima.

-Obrigada. – Falou Bella timidamente. Aro sorriu mais, e Bella com receio tocou sua barriga chamando a atenção para sua gravidez.

-Ela, ela esta grávida? – Ele perguntou admirado sem olhar para Edward.

-Sim pai, vou ter um filho.

-Isso é maravilhoso, um novo príncipe para os Volturi...

-Não. – interrompeu Edward.

-Como?

-Não, eu não voltarei, minhas constantes fugas deveriam ter alertado que não é meu desejo voltar.

-Edward querido, pense bem, terá proteção em Volterra, pra você e pra sua adorável esposa. E se alguém a machucar como você viveria?Se tirassem seu filho?

-Não Aro, eu já me decidi, eu e Bella não iremos para Volterra, eu sai de lá e minha esposa divide comigo a vontade de permanecer aqui.

-Pense bem Edward...

-O que? Me matará? Pode vir estou pronto.

-Estamos prontos. – Corrigiu Bella e Edward segurou a mão dela com força, Aro arregalou os olhos.

-Não, não claro que não. De onde tirou essa idéia? Apesar de tudo ainda o amo como filho.

-Os seus servos não acham isso, fui atacado mais de uma vez, Bella quase morreu no ultimo ataque. – Aro rosnou olhando para seus servos, e voltou-se para Edward.

-Perdoe-me filho, não foi essa minha intenção, eu só queria que retornasse a casa.

-Eu acredito pai, mais eu não voltarei.

-Eu entendo, e entendo você estar chateado comigo. Nunca me perdoaria se por minha causa você perdesse sua doce Isabella.

-Tudo bem. – Aro sorriu mais animado.

-Posso dar um abraço em você Isabella? – Bella olhou para Edward que assentiu.

Ela foi até ele que a abraçou delicadamente e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Cuide de Edward, eu gostaria que me visitassem em Volterra quando seu bebê já poder viajar.

-Claro. – Ela falou timidamente e saiu do abraço, Aro esticou os braços para Edward.

-Adeus meu filho, perdoe-me, se o magoei, só queria sua companhia. – eles se abraçaram.

-Tudo bem pai, mais desejo que você seja feliz em sua torre.

Aro sorriu tristemente e beijou a testa de Edward.

-Claro, claro. Por isso partiu a minha torre te sufocava. – Edward deu de ombros.

-Havia uma eternidade para viver, e eu não queria vivê-la como uma estatua no seu grande salão. – Aro riu.

-Sim, é o que nos somos às vezes estatuas vivas que passam pela eternidade sem apreciá-la. Mais você a esta apreciando.

-Sim eu estou vivendo aproveitando a eternidade ao lado de Bella.

-Adeus meu filho. Se desejarem vir à oferta ainda esta de pé.

-Desculpe pai, mais não.

-Isabella?

-Eu vou aonde Edward for.

-Eu entendo, não compreendo mais entendo. Seja feliz meu filho.

Assim como chegaram eles se foram, Bella olhou para Edward apreensiva e ele a abraçou beijando seus cabelos.

-Realmente acabou? – Ela perguntou enquanto o apertava contra sim.

-Acredito que sim, mais não posso dar certeza, Aro não desiste fácil. Mas, vamos torcer para que não tenhamos que passar por isso de novo.

-Ele nos convidou para ir a Volterra.

-Talvez iremos algum dia. Quando nosso filho for forte o suficiente para se defender.

-Acha que ele quer nosso bebê?

-Filhos de imortais, quando transformados ficam extremamente poderosos. E com o nosso não seria diferente, assim como são poderosos eles são raros.

-Você já viu algum?

-Esta olhando pra um. – Ela o olhou confusa e ele sorriu.

-Minha mãe Elizabeth, amava Aro, ela era vampira e se entregou a ele. Eu nasci e cresci como humano, mais ao fazer meus dezoito,Aro veio ate mim, e me ofereceu um mundo de maravilhas a imortalidade, a juventude a eternidade. Eu como todo jovem iludido aceitei.

-E sua mãe?

-Ela odiou Aro por isso, e se matou.

-Nossa, mesmo assim você ainda quis?

-Ele não me contou, ele escondeu de mim, só quando eu já era um que fiquei sabendo de sua morte. Mas o motivo só descobri quando eu já tinha um bons 100 anos nas costas, foi ai que parti de Volterra.

-Por isso que ele não te forçou a voltar?

-Sim, ele sabe que foi errado o que fez, e sabe que me magoou. Ele sempre tentou me pedir para voltar, mais ai comecei a pular de cidade em cidade, país em país, nunca ficando no mesmo lugar, tempo suficiente para ele me achar.

Bella deu um beijo em seus lábios e ele a abraçou mais, Edward se separou dela e beijou sua barriga.

-Não se preocupe minha pequena Lizzie, eu nunca vou mentir pra você. – Bella sorriu e afagou os cabelos bagunçados.

-Nós sabemos eu e ela que podemos confiar em você. – ele assentiu e colou seu lábios aos dela.

-Sim, eu também sempre confiarei em você, e nunca deixarei nada nos afastar, não de novo.

-A eternidade não parece pouco a você?

-Sim, eu quero muito mais que a eternidade, quero você através dos séculos que estão por vir.

-Sim eu também, meu anjo, meu Edward.


	22. Epilogo

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Epílogo**

Edward sorriu ao ver a menininha de cabelos cor de bronze e olhos chocolates correndo e rindo, com as caretas que Emmett fazia. Ele se aproximou e abraçando Bella por trás e colando seus lábios em seu pescoço.

-Papa. – A menininha gritou e Edward sorriu soltou Bella e a pegou no colo.

-Minha pequena Lizzie.

-Ah, só por que eu tava fazendo ela rir, você é um chato Edward. – Falou Emmett fazendo bico.

-O que eu fiz?

-Não se faça de bobo, sabe muito bem que quando chega, a Lizzie só da atenção pra você. – Edward riu alto e Lizzie sorriu e passou as pequenas mãozinhas na bochechas dele.

-Emmett a culpa não é minha se ela me prefere.

-Ok, pelo menos ela gosta mais de mim do que do Jazz.

-Que mentira. – Gritou Jasper parando de digitar algo no note book, e Alice riu ao lado dele.

-Na verdade eu sou a favorita dela depois do Edward. – Falou Rose se metendo na conversa. – Não é coisa linda. – Lizzie riu batendo palmas.

-Mentira, mentira. Ela me ama mais que todos, depois do Edward.

-Hei e eu? – Falou Bella, e todos riram.

-Tudo bem, aff Bella, primeiro o Edward, você em segundo e depois eu. – Falou Alice.

-Não mesmo anã, depois da Bella sou eu. – Falou Emmett olhando feio para Alice, e os dois começaram uma discussão pra ver quem era o favorito da nova integrante da família.

Bella riu e deu um beijo em Lizzie depois em Edward.

-Eu não te disse Lizzie que tinha te arrumado uma família maravilhosa. – Lizzie bateu palmas e esticou as mãozinhas para o rosto de Bella.

Bella sorriu e beijou as pequenas mãos e depois colocou as suas sobre as dela, que estremeceu de leve.

Lizzie era totalmente humana e às vezes assustava-se com as mãos frias dos pais, mais logo sorria. Bella olhou para Edward que olhava tanto para Lizzie como para ela.

-O que foi?

-Nada, só estava admirando, não acredito que nossa família esta aqui. – Ela sorriu e deu beijo rápido nele, fazendo Lizzie sorrir.

-Às vezes também não acredito, mais estamos. E não vamos a lugar algum. – Ele sorriu e seu olhar pareceu distante, sentiu a mãos em seu rosto e viu Lizzie e Bella o tocando.

-Desculpe, pensei naquele dia, em que cheguei e você não estava e tudo estava destruído, nossa casa, nossos sonhos, nosso amor.

-Não pense mais nisso. O pior já passou, e mesmo que destruíssem tudo, nosso amor nunca poderia ser destruído. Ele é eterno, assim como nós.

-Sim, ele é.

Bella o beijou de novo mais demoradamente dessa vez, e sentiu a pequena mão de Lizzie em sua bochecha, e sorriu contra os lábios de Edward.

Sim era eterno o amor deles, não só o deles mais o pela filha também.

E sabia que amaria eternamente tanto Lizzie quanto Edward. Um amor que agüentou todas as provações que tinha que passar, a perda, a dor, a separação, mais eles se reencontraram, e a vida lhes deu mais uma chance de recuperarem tudo que perdera.

Pois Edward e Bella teriam sempre um Eterno Amor. Que se estenderá através dos séculos, afinal eles viverão eternamente assim como amor deles.

**Fim!**


End file.
